All can be Changed
by dat snoew
Summary: Harry wird durch einen Kampf gegen Voldemort zusammen mit seiner schwangeren Frau verletzt in die Vergangenheit befördert  zu seinen Eltern. Kann er die Vergangenheit ändern?Pairings: HPGW JPLP
1. Chapter 1

All can be changed

Alles begann an einer sternenklaren Nacht, eine leichte Briese wehte und nur der Gesang einer Eule war zu hören. Es schien alles friedlich. Nachdenklich stand die rothaarige Frau am Fenster. Ihre Hände waren auf der Fensterbank abgestützt. Ihre roten Haare fielen etwas lockig über ihre Schultern. Ihre grünen Augen waren auf einen unbestimmten Punkt fixiert. Es schien ihr alles so ruhig ... zu ruhig. Keine Person war draußen unterwegs, kein Auto fuhr die Straße entlang. Nur die Äste der Bäume, die um das Haus herumstanden bewegten sich leicht. Der Himmel war von keiner einzigen Wolke bedeckt und die Sterne funkelten. In der ferne konnte man den halbförmigen Mond gut erkennen, der langsam um die Erde wanderte.

Die junge Frau presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und senkte ihren Blick leicht. Heute hatte ein gewisser Mensch ihr gesamtes Leben umgekrempelt. Sie schwebten in großer Gefahr ... wenn Voldemort die Prophezeiung herausfinden würde, würde er sie angreifen würden und sie konnte nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit leben. Dumbledore hatte ihr und ihrem Mann den Fideleus-Zauber vorgeschlagen, der nur für bestimmte Leute das Haus sichtbar macht, die in das Geheimnis eingeweiht sind. Ihr Mann und sie wollten das Ganze eine Nacht überdenken. James meinte gleich, er würde Sirius nehmen und er sei sich sicher, dass er sie niemals freiwillig verraten würde. Konnte man Sirius ihr Leben anvertrauen?

Seufzend wendete Lily ihren Blick ab und blickte zu ihrem Mann hinüber, der auf dem Fußboden saß und mit ihren gemeinsamen Sohn, der Grund der Prophezeiung, spielte. Ihr Sohn war das Ebenbild ihres Mannes. Sein Haar stand zersaust vom Kopf ab, die Gesichtszüge waren eindeutig James seine, aber die schimmernden grünen Augen waren eindeutlich von ihr. Wie würde das Leben weitergehen?

„Hey Lils, unser Sohn will, dass du uns beim Spielen Gesellschaft leistet!" James hatte seinen Blick gehoben und seine brauen Augen suchten Lily's. „Schatz, du denkst zu viel an die Prophezeiung. Entspann dich und lass uns nachher darüber diskutieren."

Lily nickte, trat zu ihrer Familie hinüber und ließ sich zwischen Harry und James nieder. „Ich bin so froh euch zu haben und kann mir kein Leben mehr ohne euch vorstellen."

„Jetzt denk an was anderes. Harry, zeig deiner Mama mal was du alles so von mir gerade eben gelernt hast."

Die grünen Augen ihres Sohnes leuchteten vergnügt auf. „Mama teigen!" Seine kleinen Hände griffen nach den großen Bauklötzen und konzentriert stapelte er sie aufeinander. „Arry groß und targ, Arry ann dat!"

„Und das ohne Magie!", meinte James stolz, seine Hand griff nach Lilys und drückte diese feste. „Wir überstehen dass – für Harry. Wir werden einen Weg finden!" Hoffentlich, fügte er in seinen Gedanken hinzu. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen seine Familie zurückzulassen, aber für Lily und Harry würde er alles tun. Auch wenn es seinen eigenen Tod bedeuten würde.

„Tja, er ist halt halb halb und Harry soll lernen mit Magie und ohne umgehen zu können. Das können nicht viele Kinder aus den Zauberfamilien." Lily lächelte leicht und strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf. „Ein Beispiel bist du mein Schatz. Du kannst dir immer noch nicht merken was eine Briefmarke beziehungsweise ein Bügeleisen ist!"

„Hey, hacke nicht auf den Zauberern rum. Dafür haben wir sämtliche andere Talente die Muggel nicht haben." James zog seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte den Baustein, den Harry gerade greifen wollte, in eine rote Rose.

Verdutzt blickte Harry auf die Rose nieder und hob sie hoch. „Dat kein Bautein mehr tein..."

Lily lachte auf. „Ach James, du bist und bleibst ein Kavalier, aber Harrys Bausteine in Rosen zu verwandeln!" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ihre Haarpracht fiel ihr ins Gesicht.

„Was anderes war nicht griffbereit. Sorry Harry. Die Rose ist für deine Mama!"

Ein lautes Plopp ließ alle drei zusammenschrecken. „James, wer ist das?" Lilys Augen waren vor Angst geweitet und hastig nahm sie ihren Sohn auf den Arm. James war bereits aufgesprungen und hielt seinen Zauberstab gezückt. „Keine Ahnung. James schritt zum Wohnzimmerfenster hinüber und er konnte deutlich erkennen, das zwei Gestalten im Garten lagen. „Lily, da liegen zwei auf unserem Rasen!"

„Todesser?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Sie tragen zwar Umhänge, aber das sind eindeutig keine von Todessern, aber vielleicht ist es eine Falle."

Lily nickte und stellte sich neben James. Der Junge auf ihrem Arm wimmerte und wollte wieder runter und weiterspielen. „Nicht jetzt Harry. Später!" Sie spürte wie James seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang und sie an sich drückte.

Mühsam versuchte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann sich zu erheben, aber bei jeder Bewegung fuhr ein höllischer Schmerz durch seinen Körper und er verzog sein Gesicht. Wie sollte er hier nur vorankommen? Wenn schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung ein stechender Schnerz seinen Körper zum zusammenbrechen brachte Aufstöhnend hob Harry seinen Kopf. Wo war er denn hier gelandet und wo war seine Frau? Diese Gegend war Harry so unbekannt, aber irgendwie doch vertraut. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Frau, die etwas abseits von ihm lag. „Ginny!", flüsterte harry. Was war mit ihr? Sie bewegte sich nicht. „Ginny!", rief er lauter. Keine antwort. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und robbte vorwärts. Das Adrialin was in seinem Körper aufgestiegen war, ließ ihn seine eigenen Schmerzen ignorieren. Ginny war jetzt wichtiger als er. Was war mit ihr? Schwer schnaufend ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und legte seine eine zitternde hand auf die wange es Mädchens. Sie war kalt, aber ihre Wangen hatten einen roten Glanz. „Ginny!" Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem rundlichen Bauch. Es bewegte sich nicht. „Hilfe...", rief er mit zittriger Stimme, aber keiner schien ihn zu hören. Tränen ließen über seine wangen. Harrys andere hand griff nach Ginnys und er spürte einen leichten Puls. .Wenigstens etwas. Vorsichtig klopfte er gegen ihre Wange. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Verdammt, was war mit ihr?

Er hörte wie eine Haustüre geöffnet wurden und zwei Personen zum Vorschein kam. „Helft Ginny... bitte helft ihr!", krächzte Harry, aber dann gewann die Dunkelheit und Harry sackte bewusstlos zusammen.

„James, die beiden sehen schlimm aus, aber ich denke, dass sie es schaffen werden. Dem Kind in dem Bauch der jungen Frau geht es ebenfalls den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie scheinen alle noch einmal mit Glück davon gekommen zu sein. Was mir aber Sorgen macht ist diese Narbe auf der Stirn des Mannes. Sie sieht gefährlich aus. Weißt du was das sein könnte?"

James schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich kenne mich mit Fluchnarben auf, aber so eine habe ich noch nie gesehen. Sie ist auch nirgends verzeichnet – ich kann morgen ja mal im Ministerium mich umschauen. Vielleicht finde ich etwas darüber."

Lily nickte und strich sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Danke, du bist ein Schatz. Die beiden werden erstmals schlafen. Vor Morgen, wenn überhaupt, werden sie nicht aufwachen. Dafür sind ihre Verletzungen zu schwerwiegend, aber weißt du was ich an dem Mann witzig finde?"

James schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich finde, er sieht dir ähnlich. Diese Haare und Gesichtszüge. Er könnte glatt als dein Zwilling durchgehen!"

„Rede keinen Stuss Lily. Mir sieht niemand ähnlich ... na ja Harry, aber ansonsten keiner. Ich bin ich und ich bin einmalig!"

„Vielleicht ein verheimlichter Zwilling?"

„Sonst noch was?"

„Keine Ahnung, sag du es mir!", kicherte Lily und griff nach James seiner Hand. „Lass uns nach unten gehen. Wir müssen das wegen dem Fideleus Zauber noch klären."

„Ja, hast Recht." Zusammen verließen sie das Gästezimmer.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir Sirius nehmen. Er ist seit der ersten Klasse mein bester Freund und ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns nicht verraten würde. Er würde sich lieber opfern als das zu tun."

Lily nickte. „Besonders schon wegen der Sache mit seiner Familie. Aber bist du sicher, dass er so ein Geheimnis für sich behalten kann?"

„Ich bin mir da absolut sicher. Ich finde, er ist der loyalste von allen. Nichts gegen Remus und Peter, aber ich vertraue Sirius seit der ersten Klasse mein Leben an."

„Und zusammen seit ihr immer in die vielen Fettnäpfchen getreten."

„So viele waren das nicht..."

„Nur so um die 1000 Stück? Gott, ich hoffe unser Sohn hat dein Talent der Maurauders nicht geerbt."

„Hey, nichts gegen unsere Vereinigung. Er ist die neue Generation. Dafür werde ich dann schon sorgen!"

„James Potter, wehe... ich will nicht tausend von Eulen nach Hause kriegen wo drinnen steht, was unser Sohn schon wieder angestellt hat. Du wärst stolz auf ihn, aber so sieht die Erziehung nicht aus..."

„Ach Flower, so schlimm bin ich doch nicht oder?"

„Nein, inzwischen hast du dich zu einem fürsorglichen Vater und Familienmensch entwickelt." Lily beugte sich zu ihrem Mann hinüber und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Und darüber bin ich froh. Also nehmen wir Sirius?"

James nickte.

„Dann bestell ihn für morgen zu uns. Ich hoffe, dass er einverstanden ist."

„Okay, ich werde ihn morgen im Ministerium fragen!" James nickte und er zog seine Frau an sich. „Ich bin froh euch zu haben. Ihr seit mein Leben – zur Not werde ich es opfern."

„James, sag das nicht.", flehend blickte Lily ihren Mann an. Ihre Hände krallten sich in sein Shirt. „Lass uns nicht alleine. Ich brauche dich, Harry braucht dich."

Seufzend blickte er sie an. Er griff nach ihrer Hand, die sich in sein Shirt klammerte und zog diese zu sich. „Lily, ich will euch nicht verlassen, aber lieber sterbe ich, bevor du oder er stirbt. Ich werde euch mit meinem Leben beschützen, nichts wird mich aufhalten. Und das mit dem Zauber ist doch schon einmal ein Fortschritt. Er kann uns nicht finden wenn er nicht eingeweiht ist."

„Hoffen wir es. Ich vertraue der Sache nicht so ganz."

„Wird schon gut gehen. Wir werden ihn aufwachsen sehen und wir werden glücklich sein, auch wenn wir das Haus dann nicht mehr verlassen können. Das mindeste ist, dass wir uns haben. Ich gebe euch nicht her. Für nichts auf der Welt."

„James, das hast du schön gesagt" Tränen schimmerten in Lilys Augen und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch meine Lilyflower und meine Liebe zu dir wird niemals enden."

„Meine auch nicht." Sie schloss ihre Augen. „Wir müssen nur überlegen was wir mit den beiden Verletzten machen. Wir können sie so nicht auf die Straße setzen und ich denke, dass sie die Gefahr erkennen werden in der wir schweben und in St.Mungos möchte ich sie zuerst nicht geben."

„Dann werden wir sie solange hier behalten, bis wir es verantworten können sie zu entlassen."

„Danke James!" Lily schmiegte sich noch mehr an ihren Mann. Ihr Kopf rutschte auf seinen Schoß. James sein Arm war um Lilys Schultern gelegt und nachdenklich beobachtete er sie. Hoffentlich würde das mit dem Zauber klappen. Sirius würde ihn doch nicht verraten oder?


	2. Chapter 2

Der nächste Tag begann bewölkt und nur selten kamen Sonnenstrahlen durch die dichte Wolkendecke, die über Nacht aufgezogen war. Eine Uhr in der Küche des Anwesen tickte und man konnte den Duft von Kaffee und frischen Brötchen riechen. Müde tapste Lily die Treppenstufen herunter und der Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. James schon auf? Das gibt es doch nicht... Lily zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und ging in die Küche, wo ein gutgelaunter James Potter herumwerkelte. Ist heute etwas besonderes? Die junge Frau blieb im Türrahmen stehen und beobachte das Geschehen kritisch. Imperius Fluch oder seit wann stand James freiwillig um sieben Uhr morgens auf und setzte Kaffee auf? „James, was machst du denn da?"

„Hallo mein Schatz." James rutschte auf Socken an ihre Seite, berührte ihre Wange zaghaft und verschloss ihren Mund mit einem Kuss. „Frühstück. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und da du noch so friedlich geschlafen hast, dachte ich: Überrasche Lily mit Frühstück. Leider etwas missglückt. Wollte dich am Bett überraschen."

„Ach James." Lily schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Das ist dir doch nicht misslungen. Du hast mich überrascht und wenn auch nicht im Bett, dann hier. Soll ich dir noch irgendetwas helfen?"

James schüttelte seinen Kopf und legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften. „Nein Schatz. Setz dich einfach in die Küche oder geh Harry holen. Der müsste eigentlich nach seiner inneren Uhr schon wach sein, denn die kommt deutlich nach dir."

Lily kniff James in die Seite und ein Grinsen bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. „Mache ich, während du hier weiter machst. Ich schaue auch noch nach unseren Gästen." Lily wollte sich umdrehen, aber ihre Hand wurde festgehalten.

„Schatz!"

„Hmm?"

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen wie froh ich bin eine so wunderbare Frau geheiratet zu haben. Wie du dich darum gekümmert hast. Ich kenne nicht viele, die in so einer Lage sich so herzlich drum kümmern würden."

„James, so bin ich nun einmal. Damit wirst du leben müssen." In Lilys Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Und ich hoffe, dass wir noch lange leben werden!"

„Werden wir – bestimmt Lily!"

Langsam löste sich die junge Frau von James und stieg die Treppen empor. Leise öffnete sie die knarrende Zimmertüre des Gästezimmers. Wie die beiden dort lagen – so friedlich. Lily schloss die Türe hinter sich und trat an das Bett der jungen Frau. Ihre Augenlider zuckten leicht und Lily ließ sich auf den Stuhl daneben gleiten. Sie würde bald aufwachen. Lily drehte ihren Kopf zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, der keine Regung von sich gab, aber sie konnte deutlich sehen, dass seine Brust sich hob und wieder senkte.

Dieser Junge hatte Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Mann. Irgendwie war so alles an ihm ihr vertraut. Die Haare, die Gesichtszüge, der Körperbau ... wenn er nun auch noch dazu braune Augen hätte, würde er als James Zwilling locker durchgehen können.

Lily strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem rothaarigen Mädchen. Sie hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt. Wenn Lily sich vorstellen würde ihren Harry verloren zu haben. Was wäre dann? Aber sie haben ja noch einmal Glück gehabt. Dem Kind ging es gut, hatte wahrscheinlich geschlafen, als ihre Mutter sich diese Verletzungen abbekam. Fragen über Fragen könnte sie sich stellen und diese blieben erst mal unbeantwortet. Sobald eine von den beiden Personen aufwachen würde, würden sie Fragen stellen: Was passiert war und wie sie ausgerechnet zu ihnen appariert waren. Wenn Sirius oder so in dem Zustand hierhin appariert wären, wäre es ja verständlich gewesen, aber diese Personen hatte sie gestern zum ersten Mal gesehen. Sie waren ungefähr in ihrem Alter, aber auf Hogwarts waren sie nicht gewesen. So einen Jungen, der James so ähnlich sah, hätte sie nicht übersehen. Vielleicht eine andere Schule?

Ein Kinderschrei ließ Lily hochfahren. Harry?! Lily warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die beiden Verwundeten und verließ das Zimmer. Ihr Weg führte einen breiten Gang entlang zum letzten Zimmer. Harrys Kinderzimmer.

Lily öffnete die Zimmertüre und von weitem sah sie Harry schon im Kinderbettchen sitzen. Sobald die Tür geöffnet wurden, verstummten seine Tränen und er fing an zu lächeln. „Mama!" Er streckte seine kleinen Ärmchen aus und ließ sich aus dem Kinderbett heben. „Arry Unga!"

„Gleich Spatz. Dein Daddy bereitet gerade das Frühstück vor. Komm, gehen wir runter und schauen deinem Daddy dabei zu!"

Harry klatschte begeistert in die Hände und seine Augen fingen an zu strahlen. „Daddy zutauen. Toll!"

Zusammen mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm machte sich die Frau auf den Weg nach unten. In der Küche war er nicht, aber dafür total unordentlich. Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht. Zwar wurde ihr heute das Frühstück machen abgenommen, aber an wem blieb das Aufräumen der Küche hängen? Ihr genau. James oder Sirius würde sie das nicht noch einmal machen lassen. Einmal hatte sie es ihnen erlaubt und was hatten sie gemacht? Alles ausgeräumt und an eine andere Stelle gebracht. Stunden hatte sie gebraucht um wieder Ordnung darein zu bringen.

„Komm her Lily. Ich bin im Esszimmer!", ertönte eine Stimme und Lily betrat das Esszimmer. Der Tisch war ordentlich gedeckt und die Rose die James gestern gezaubert hatte, stand in einer Vase auf dem Tisch. Lilys Augen weiteten sich.

„Hallo Harry Schatz!" James war an ihrer Seite erschienen und er zerwuschelte mit seiner Hand sein schwarzes Haar. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, jetzt Unga haben!"

James lächelte. „Dann lass uns doch damit beginnen."

„Und du denkst nachher sicher daran Sirius zu fragen, ob er heute Abend zu uns zu kommen?"

James nickte. Als ob er das vergessen würde. „Ja Lilyflower, daran werde ich denken. Ich vergesse viele Sachen, aber so etwas wichtiges, wovon unser Leben abhängt nicht."

„Gut, aber bitte erwähne noch nicht worum es geht. Ich möchte nicht, dass das ganze Ministerium davon Wind bekommt."

„Klar Chef!"

„Pass auf dich auf. Okay?" James seine Hand lag auf Lilys Wange und zärtlich küsste er seine Stirn. „Werde ich. Wird schon nichts schief gehen."

„Hoffen wir es!"

Lily blickte ihrem Mann hinterher, der gerade durch die Haustüre verschwunden war und nachdenklich blickte Lily sich um. Jetzt war es wieder so ruhig hier ... nie hatte es ihr etwas ausgemacht, aber jetzt? Jederzeit könnte er hier auftauchen. Was sollte sie dann machen? Lily presste ihren Sohn an sich und stieg die Treppen empor. Knarrend öffnete sie die Zimmertüre der Verletzten. Lily trat zuerst an das Bett des jungen Mannes und ihr blickt schweifte über die wieder geschlossene Blitznarbe. „Vielleicht findet James darüber etwas heraus." Lily ließ sich auf den Bettrand gleiten, zauberte mit ihrer rechten Hand eine Schüssel Wasser etc. und fing an, die Wunden erneut zu behandeln.

Der Tag verging wie im Schneckentempo. Alle fünf Minuten ließ Lily ihren Blick auf die Armbanduhr um ihrem Handgelenk gleiten. Seufzend saß sie mit Harry auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich und sah ihrem Jungen beim Spielen zu. Bald dürfte James nach Hause kommen und er würde hoffentlich Sirius mitbringen. Ein einzelnes Plopp widmete Lily ihre Aufmerksamkeit. James? Lily erhob sich und lauschte. Sie hörte wie der Schlüssel in der Haustüre umgedreht wurde. Die junge Frau nahm Harry auf den Arm und schritt in den Eingangsbereich, wo James alleine da stand.

„Sirius?" Fragend blickte die junge Frau ihn an.

„Verhindert, muss bis heute in der Nacht eine Mission leiten. Morgen früh kommt er aber vorbei." James legte seine Lippen auf Lilys und strich über das Haar seines Sohnes.

„Okay, dann rechnen wir ihn morgen zum Frühstück ein."

„Wie geht es unseren beiden Verletzten?"

Lily seufzte, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn die Treppe hoch. „Schauen wir nach. Ich denke die junge Frau wacht entweder heute Abend noch auf oder spätestens morgen."

Flashback

Regen prasselte auf die Erde nieder. Dicke schwarze Wolken bedeckten den Himmel und Harrys Blick galt dem Mann, der nur wenige Meter ihm gegenüberstand. Seine linke Hand umschlang Ginnys Hüfte.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Potter!"

„Ganz meinerseits. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten dir wieder gegenüberzutreten. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich mich darauf gefreut habe." Harrys Stimme hatte einen sarkastischen Unterton.

„Habe ich mir doch glatt gedacht, aber heute ist es vorbei mit dir – mit euch beiden. Heute werde ich dich besiegen Potter und dann werden wir uns nie wieder sehen."

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Nie wieder? Weil ich dich dann besiegt habe?"

„Falsch gedacht!" Voldemort lachte auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Zuerst bringe ich dich um und dann dein Weib, oder soll ich zuerst dein Weib plus Balg umbringen?"

„Wage es ja nicht!" Harrys Griff um Ginnys Hüfte wurde stärker und diese drückte sich feste an ihn. Ihr Körper zitterte und ihre Hände lagen schützend auf ihrem runden Bauch.

„Und wenn?"

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Avada Keadrava!"

„Expelliarmus!"

Flashback Ende

„Seine Narbe brennt. Hast du etwas darüber herausgefunden?"

James schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, leider nicht. Ich habe sämtliche Bücher durchstöbert, aber keinerlei Hinweis darauf. Ich habe mich auch umgehört, ob irgendetwas am Abend vorgefallen sei. Ein Attentat von Voldemort... aber es war nichts verzeichnet. Heute war es still."

„Aber wo sollen sich die beiden dann die Wunden zugezogen haben?" Lily sah ihren Mann fragend an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir werden sie fragen müssen."

Leise unbekannte und undeutliche Stimmen vernahm sie. Alles schmerzte. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er gleich zerspringen würde. Mühsam versuchte das rothaarige Mädchen ihre Augen zu öffnen, aber das Licht war zu grell. Ihre Augenlider zuckten.

„James, das Mädchen kommt zu sich!"

Ginny spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Wange. Wo war sie hier? St. Mungos? Was war mit ihrem Kind? Panik stieg in ihr auf und mühsam öffnete sie ihre Augen einen Spalt breit. Wo war sie hier? Das war nicht das St. Mungos. „Wo bin ich?"

„In unserem Haus."

„Was ist mit Harry und meinem Baby?", krächzte Ginny leise.

„Dein Mann liegt in dem Bett neben dir und deinem Baby geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ihr habt noch einmal Glück gehabt."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Keine Ahnung, erzähl es uns!" Lily drückte ihren Sohn an sich und ließ sich auf die Bettkante gleiten.

„Voldemort... er wollte uns drei töten..."

James verzog sein Gesicht. Es gab doch keinen Angriff. War das eine Falle? Sein Blick glitt auf das schwache rothaarige Mädchen. „Wie heißt du?"

„Ginerva.."

„Ginerva... schöner Name...So heißt doch auch die neugeborene Tochter von Molly oder!"

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Sie war doch die Tochter, wie konnte sie neugeboren sein. Moment... Ginnys Blick glitt von der Frau zu dem Mann. Harry, war Ginnys erster Gedanke. „Wer seit ihr?"

„Das da drüben ist James Potter, ich bin Lily Potter und der Junge auf meinem Arm ist Harry James Potter!"


	3. Chapter 3

Danke für die lieben Kommentare ) Habe mich sehr gefreut. Auf deine Frage zurückzugreifen wo das Baby geboren wird – kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten? Ja? Ich auch xD

---

Gedankenverloren starrte Ginny ihren Mann im Nachbarbett an. Wenn er doch nur wüsste. Das war vielleicht ein Schock gewesen Harrys Eltern gegenüber zu stehen. Wie konnte das sein? Seine Eltern waren doch tot, aber hier waren sie so lebendig. Zeitreise? Das konnte doch nicht sein. An das einzige an was Ginny sich noch erinnern konnte war haufenweise weißes Licht was sie umgab. Harry hatte gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Ihre Zauber waren direkt aufeinander getroffen.

Ginny strich sich über den Bauch und spürte, wie das Kind mit den Füßen gegen den Bauch trat. Was hatte Lily gemeint? Glück gehabt? Was wäre gewesen, wenn nur sie überlebt hätte und das Kind gestorben wäre. Ginny schluckte und eine Träne floss über ihre Wange. Zum Glück war es nicht so gekommen. Harry lebte und ihr Kind lebte. Das war die Hauptsache. „Harry wach auf!", flüsterte ihre Stimme. Ihre Beine schwangen aus dem Bett. Zittrigen Schrittes ging sie zu Harry hinüber. Ihre Hände stützten sich auf seinem Bett ab und sie ließ sich auf die Bettkante gleiten. „Harry...bitte!"

Keine Regung. Er lag einfach nur da. Sein Kopf war leicht zur Seite geneigt und der Brustkorb hoch und senkte sich leicht. Ginnys Blick blieb an der roten Narbe hängen. Anscheinend war sie aufgeplatzt gewesen. Ihre Hand strich über Harrys Wange. Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Wie er so da lag, so leblos. Nur das leichte Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes gab ein Lebenszeichen von ihm. Seine Augenlider bewegten sich nicht. „Harry, du musst aufwachen, hier ist irgendetwas faul. Bitte, wach auf. Lass mich nicht alleine!" Die Finger der rothaarigen Frau umschlangen Harrys Hand und ihr Blick war darauf gesenkt. Sie spürte den leichten Pulsschlag und schluchzend ließ sie ihr Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper gleiten. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Sie brauchte ihn. Er musste für sie und sein Kind da sein. Er sollte es aufwachsen sehen.

„Lily, irgendetwas ist faul. Es gab keinen Angriff von Voldemort in dieser Nacht." James ließ sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer gleiten und zog seine Frau mit zu sich.

„Vielleicht ist es einfach nicht dokumentiert worden. Fehler passieren." Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf leicht. Sie glaubte nicht an eine Falle. Die Verletzungen der beiden Gestalten waren echt und sie wären doch nicht so dumm, sie sich selbst zuzufügen. Besonders wenn die Frau schwanger war. Lily schnaubte leicht auf und ihre grünen Augen suchten James braune.

„Schatz, du weißt wie es im Ministerium abläuft. Alles wird sofort dokumentiert. Besonders wenn Voldemort auf Muggel oder Magier losgeht."

„James, du hast es mir bereits tausendmal erklärt, aber ich glaube nicht an eine Falle. Welche Frau nimmt bitte schön in Kauf ihr Kind zu verlieren um uns zu kriegen?"

„Schon..., aber bei Todessern weiß man nie."

„Du weißt, dass ich die beiden Personen untersucht habe und an ihren Armen war keinerlei Spur von einem Dunklen Mal."

„Vielleicht waren sie außenstehende und wollten aufsteigen?"

„James!" Lily schüttelte abermals ihren Kopf. Ihr Mann war stur. Sicher, sie konnte ihn verstehen. Besonders in dieser Zeit, aber sie glaubte nicht daran. Die Verletzungen die sie behandelt hatte, wiesen deutliche Spuren auf Schwarze Magie hin.

„Was, kann doch sein."

„Du denkst mir zu sehr negativ. Ich glaube nicht dran. Wir können auch wieder hochgehen und sie fragen ob sie etwas mit Todessern am Hut haben."

„Als ob sie uns das verraten würden!"

„Siehst du?"

Flashback

Wie sollte sie ihm das am besten Nahe bringen? Ginny lief in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung auf uns ab. Ihre Hände lagen auf ihrem Bauch und sanft strich sie drüber. Ob er sich freuen würde? Sie konnte seine Reaktion nicht einschätzen. Seit einem halben Jahr lebten sie zusammen in einer gemeinsamen Wohnung, aber über Kinder hatten sie nie geredet. Das Ziel was Harry verfolgte war Voldemort und nicht ein Baby zu zeugen, aber es war doch passiert. Seufzend ließ sich die junge Frau in einen Sessel fallen und ihr Blick glitt zu der Wanduhr. Bald dürfte er aus dem Ministerium heimkommen und dann wollte sie es ihm mitteilen. Sie selbst konnte es noch nicht fassen, dabei hatten sie doch aufgepasst oder?

Ginny vergrub ihre Hände in ihrem Gesicht...

Kurze Zeit später wurde die Haustüre aufgeschlossen und ein schwarzhaariger Mann, dessen Haare unordentlich vom Kopf abstanden, betrat die Wohnung. Seine Wangen waren von der Kälte, die draußen herrschte, leicht gerötet. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er Ginny schlafend im Sessel entdeckte. Ein paar Haarsträhnen waren ihr ins Gesicht gefallen. Ihr Kopf lehnte an der Lehne des Sessels. Sie hatte ihre Beine hochgezogen und ihre Arme fielen seitlich zur Seite weg.

Harry legte seinen Wohnungsschlüssel auf die Kommode und entkleidete sich ohne einen Blick von der schlafenden Ginny zu wenden. Wie hübsch sie doch war. Harrys grüne Augen strahlten und langsamen Schrittes ging er auf Ginny zu und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels. Seine eine Hand strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. Langsam schwangen ihre Augen auf. Braun traf grün und Ginny fing an zu strahlen. „Ich bin eingeschlafen?"

Harry nickte. „Du siehst total süß aus, wenn du schläfst. So friedlich, wie ein kleines Baby."

Ginny schluckte bei dem Wort Baby zusammen und Nervosität breitete sich in ihr aus. Ihre Hände wurden schwitzig. Wie sollte sie ihm das nun am besten sagen? „Harry!" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Schatz, was ist denn?" Harry griff nach Ginnys Händen und drückte diese leicht.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll... Harry... ich... wir... bekommen ein B..Baby!", stotterte Ginny und unsicher blickte sie Harry an, dessen Augen sich weiteten. Sein Mund stand offen, aber seine Augen gaben ein glänzen von sich.

„Wir bekommen ein Baby?", krächzte er ungläubig.

Ginny nickte.

„Wir bekommen ein Baby... ist das nicht wunderbar?"

Flashback Ende

Er hatte sich gefreut, auch wenn die Zeit so gefährlich war. Es war seine Chance auf eine eigene Familie und er hatte sie genutzt. Voldemort war mehrmals hinter ihnen hergewesen und immer konnten sie sich aus dem Schlamassel ziehen. Immer sind sie im Entkommen und was war jetzt? Harrys Eltern waren tot. Sie konnten doch nicht in die Vergangenheit befördert sein können. Wie sollte denn das gehen? Schließlich trugen sie keinen Zeitumkehrer bei sich. Aber anders ließ sich das Ganze nicht erklären. Ihr Mann im Kleinkindalter? Ein Lächeln schlich auf Ginnys Lippen. Er sah so süß aus. Hatte runde Backen. Seine grünen Augen hatten so intensiv grün gestrahlt und auf seiner Stirn war keine Narbe zu sehen. Sie war so makellos

Die Zimmertüre wurde geöffnet und Ginny wendete ihren Blick zu der rothaarigen Frau im Türrahmen. Neben ihr schwebte ein Tablett voller Essen und Trinken. Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Damit hätte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet. „Ich dachte, dass dein Magen knurren müsste. Hier habe ich etwas für dich zubereitet oder willst du runterkommen?"

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich bleibe lieber bei ihm, aber danke für das Essen. Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet."

„Gern geschehen. So bin ich nun einmal." Lily ließ das Tablett auf dem Nachtschrank neben Ginnys Bett gleiten und setzte sich auf den Stuhl daneben. „Ihr wurdet wirklich von Voldemort angegriffen?"

Ginny nickte. „Er ist schon seit langem hinter uns her, aber bisher sind wir ihm immer irgendwie entkommen. Dieses Mal auch, aber wie weiß ich nicht. Ich kann mich nur noch an weißes Licht erinnern bevor ich hier aufwachte. Vielleicht kann Harry etwas ergänzen, aber dazu müsste er erst mal aufwachen."

Lily nickte. Weißes Licht? Ihre Stirn kräuselte sich. „Ich finde, Harry ist ein schöner Name. Was für ein Zufall, dass ihr Mann und mein Sohn gleich heißen."

„Finde ich auch!" Ginny verzog leicht das Gesicht und ein leises Seufzen ertönte aus ihrem Munde.

„Naja, ich bin sicher, dass er bald aufwachen wird. Weißt du etwas genaueres über seine Narbe? Das ist deutlich eine Fluchnarbe, aber James und ich können sie nicht zuordnen."

Ginny schluckte. Sollte sie Harrys Mutter das wirklich erzählen? Ihr Blick schweifte kurz zu Harry und feste drückte sie seine Hand. ‚So helfe mir doch Harry!', flehte sie in ihrem Inneren.

„Ja, es ist eine Fluchnarbe..."

„Ginny..." Eine leise Stimme drang in Ginnys Ohren. Ruckartig wendete sie ihren Blick von Lily wieder zu Harry. Seine Lider zuckten. „Er wacht auf... Harry, ich bin bei dir. Alles ist gut."

Ginny bekam nicht mit, wie Lily das Zimmer verließ um James diese Nachricht zu übermitteln.

„Ginny, schön deine Stimme zuhören. Alles okay mit dir und dem Baby?" Harrys Augenlider öffneten sich und seine grünen Augen kamen zum Vorschein.

„Ja, alles bestens dank bester Pflege."

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Harry, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Lily und James Potter haben uns gerettet..."

„Was? Sie sind doch tot..." Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber sein Körper schmerzte zu sehr. Ginnys Blick glitt zu dem leeren Stuhl, wo Lily gerade eben noch gesessen war.

„Ich kann es auch nicht glauben, aber ich denke wir sind in der Vergangenheit – bei denen Eltern."


	4. Chapter 4

all, danke für euren lieben Kommis und ich freue mich, dass euch diese Story gefällt. So, hier geht es weiter. Viel Spaß und lasst mir ein Review da )

Osiris Black, da habe ich nicht dran gedacht. XD na ja, sagen wir einfach, dass das Haus vll im Umbau war oder so. (denk an das Portrait) oder sie wollten halt erst eine Wohnung. ;)

Flashback

Es war ein herrlicher Tag. Die Sonne strahlte und keine Wolke war am Himmel zusehen. Fröhliche Melodien waren zu hören. Alles war auf dem Hinterhof, wo einst Bill und Fleur geheiratet hatten, in hellen Farben geschmückt. Alles war ruhig, keiner traute sich ein Wort zusagen, aber ihre Blicke waren auf die Braut gerichtet, die sich an der Hand ihres Vaters ihren Weg durch den schmalen Weg nach vorne zum Traualtar barmte. Über ihre roten Haare fiel ein langer weißer Schleier, der sich meterweit hinter ihr herzog. Ihr weißes Hochzeitskleid saß perfekt an ihrem Körper und bedeckte ihren Babybauch. In ihren Händen hielt sie einen Strauß voller Rosen, Tulpen etc.

Harry starrte die Frau im Brautkleid an. Das war seine Ginny? Er musste schlucken und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet, seine Hände waren schwitzig und sein gesamter Körper zitterte vor Nervosität. Er konnte unter ihrem Schleier nur die braunen Augen ihrerseits erkennen und die roten Lippen, die ihm zulächelten. Mit Schritt und Schritt kam sie ihm näher.

Ginny schritt an den verschiedenen Stuhlreihen vorbei und hier und da konnte sie leise Schluchzer hören. Ihr Blick heftete auf Harry. Wie er da stand und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Er hatte versucht seine Haare zu bändigen, aber sie standen wie immer nur vom Kopf ab. Zur Feier des Tages hatte er seine Brille abgelehnt und Ginny konnte das deutliche Grün erkennen. Seine Augen glitzerten. Er wollte wirklich sie? Die kleine Ginny Weasley? Ihr Blick glitt zu seinem schwarzen Anzug und er sah richtig edel da drinnen aus. Wie sie ihm wohl gefiel?

Sie kam direkt vor ihm zustehen. Ihre Augen hatten sich in seine verloren und sie bekam gar nicht mit, wie ihr Vater ihre Hand in Harrys legte. „Du bist wunderhübsch!", hörte sie ihn Flüstern und ihre Backen erröteten leicht.

„Du siehst richtig zum Anbeißen aus, das ohne Brille steht dir. Solltest du häufiger machen!" Harry grinste und drückte ihre Hand feste. Die Musik verstummte und ihre Blicke richteten sich zu dem Heiligen. Er hatte seine Arme gehoben und begann zu sprechen: „Heute sind wir hier versammelt um zwei Menschen zu eins zu vereinigen. Sie haben sich gesucht und gefunden. Ihre Liebe hat sie geleitet und diese hat sie auch zu dem Entschluss gebracht eine Familie zuwerden. Wie auch die Muggel sagen: Topf und Deckel haben sich gefunden. Wer hätte es vor wenigen Jahren gedacht, dass ausgerechnet diese zwei Menschen zueinander finden und ihre Gefühle füreinander entdecken? Niemand, aber es ist passiert und die Liebe hat gesiegt. Die Liebe ist die stärkste Macht von allen. Sie bietet und Schutz, Geborgenheit, Freude, Trauer... lasst uns heute diesen Tag feiern um Ginerva Weasley und Harry James Potter zu vermählen." Harry blickte Ginny in die Augen und drückte ihre Hand noch fester. Sie lächelte. Ihr Lächeln war warm und ließ sein Herz aufspringen. Wer hätte es gedacht, dass er heute hier vor dem Altar stehen würde um seine Ginny zur Frau zu nehmen? Niemand. Früher hatte er sie als Schwester gesehen und seine Gefühle als Geschwisterliebe gedeutet, aber er hatte schnell bemerkt, dass es mehr war. Eigentlich war es schon in der zweiten Klasse, als er Ginny aus der Kammer gerettet hatte, aber er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Er wusste nicht, wie sie fühlte. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren und auch nicht Ron... Ja, heute würde er sie zu einer Potter machen. Seine Eltern wären bestimmt stolz auf ihn. Seufzend blickte Harry in den Himmel hinauf. Ob sie zusahen?

Wer hätte es gedacht, dass heute die kleine Ginerva, das Nesthäkchen der Familie, Harry James Potter zu Manne nehmen würde? Niemand. Sie war zwar schon seit dem sie von ihm gehört hatte, in ihn verliebt gewesen. Am Anfang hielt sie es für reine Schwärmerei, aber sie merkte schnell, dass es nicht das war. Es war Liebe die sie empfand. Die wahre Liebe. Aber dass der große Harry Potter ihre Gefühle erwidern würde, hätte sie nie gedacht. Sie hatte sich nie getraut ihn zu fragen wie es ihm erging, bis zu dem Kuss im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war viel zu kurz gewesen und immer wenn sie sich an die Gesichter ihrer Mitschüler erinnerte, musste sie anfangen zu lachen. Sie waren zu verdattert gewesen. Besonders Ron...Ja, heute würde sie Harrys Frau werden und niemand könnte sie mehr trennen. Liebe war die stärkste Macht und sie würde ihre Liebe schützen.

„Willst du Harry James Potter, die anwesende Ginerva Weasley zu deiner rechtmäßig angetrauten Frau nehmen, sie lieben, sie mit deinem Leben zu beschützen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet? Dann antworte: Ja, ich will!"

„Ja, ich will."

Ginny fing an zu lächeln, Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen. Er hatte ja gesagt... Ginny blickte auf den gold glitzernden Ring, der an ihrem Ringfinger erschienen war. „Willst du, Ginerva Weasley, den hier anwesenden Harry James Potter zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrautem Manne nehmen, ihn lieben, ihn mit deinem Leben zu beschützen, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet? Dann antworte: Ja, ich will"

Ginny nickte, Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und mit zittriger Stimme sagte sie: „Ja, ich will!"

„Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Frau jetzt küssen!" Harry hob Ginnys Schleier, ihre Ringe glitzerten an ihren Fingern. Mit einer Hand zog er sie zu sich und leicht berührte seine Lippe die ihre. Der Kuss begann erst zärtlich, dann wurde er leidenschaftlicher. Beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen. Harry drückte sie an sich. Um sie herum gab es nur noch sie. Sie hörten nicht, wie laut applaudiert wurde, wie Hüte in die Luft geworfen wurden und wie sich alle in den Armen lagen.

Flashback Ende

Das konnte doch nicht sein... seine Eltern waren tot. Er musste träumen. Niemals im Leben könnte er in der Vergangenheit sein. Wie soll das gegangen sein? Harry blickte fragend seine Frau an, aber diese zuckte auch nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bin auch erst vor paar Stunden zu mir gekommen. Ich wollte ihr nicht allzu viel erzählen über uns. Ich wollte, dass du entscheiden kannst was du auftischen willst. Mir ist es schnurz, aber ich finde, dass deine Eltern ein Recht drauf zu haben erfahren wer wir sind und was geschehen wird."

Harry schluckte und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit der Zimmertüre die gerade aufging. Mattes Licht viel auf die beiden Personen und Harry riss seine Augen ungläubig auf. Zwar hatte Ginny ihn vorgewarnt, aber da standen sie, seine Eltern – lebendig. Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und auf seine Eltern zugegangen. Was würden sie von ihm halten wenn er das durchgezogen hätte? Zum ersten Mal in seinen Leben war er froh über die Verletzungen, die ihn ans Bett fesselten. Er spürte, wie Ginnys Hand seine feste umklammerte und sie flüsterte ihm ein paar aufmunternde Worte zu.

„Hallo Harry, ich bin Lily Potter und das neben mir ist James Potter. Wir haben dich zusammen mit deiner Frau verletzt in unserem Vorgarten gefunden. Ich konnte euch beide da nicht liegen lassen. Seit froh, dass ich meine Ausbildung im St.Mungos als Heilerin gemacht habe. Ansonsten hätte ich euch ins St.Mungos einliefern lassen." Auf Lilys Gesicht lag ein Lächeln, während sie mit ihrem Mann näher trat. Dieses intensive grün kam ihr so bekannt vor. Lily erhaschte einen Seitenblick zu James, dem es nicht anders erging.

„Vielen Dank!", krächzte Harry. Seine Stimme war zittrig, sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Halse. Da standen sie, direkt vor ihm und es kostete ihm alle Mühe seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Wie häufig hatte er es sich vorgemalt vor ihnen zu stehen, sie zu berühren, sie zum umarmen, einfach nur mit ihnen zu reden. Jetzt war es soweit. Sie waren lebendig und es war kein Traum.

„Wenn wir uns jetzt schon vorgestellt haben, könntet ihr das vielleicht auch noch einmal tun. Wir kennen nur eure Vornamen. Mehr nicht. Wir wissen nicht wer ihr seit, warum ihr direkt in unserem Vorgarten gelandet seit..."

Ginny schluckte. Ihr Blick glitt zu Harry, der sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen hatte. Die Wahrheit erzählen?

„James, ich würde sagen, das ganze klären wir morgen. Harry ist noch schwach und Ginny ist zwar etwas bei Kräften, aber sie müssen sich beide erholen. Geben wir ihnen Zeit..."

„Lily, die Zeiten sind hart. Da sollte man vorsichtig sein wen man so alles in seine Gemächer lässt."

„Ich weiß, aber schau sie dir an. Sehen sie wie Todesser aus?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Wir sind keine Todesser. Lieber würde ich sterben als einer von denen zu werden! Er hat meine Familie ausgelöscht. Ihm habe ich diese blitzförmige Narbe zu verdanken, die mich spüren und sehen lässt, was er fühlt und tut. Da werde ich mich doch sicherlich nicht ihm anschließen. Ich kämpfe für das Gute, für das Licht, für den Or..." Harry verstummte. Sollte er das jetzt wirklich ganz aussprechen? Im Orden kannte ihn doch in dieser Zeit niemand und wenn, dann als kleines Kind.

„Du sagtest, du hast ihm diese Narbe zu verdanken. Also es ist eine Fluchnarbe, aber was für eine?", fragte James. Er legte seinen Arm um Lilys Schulter und drückte sie an sich.

„Avada Keadrava – Todesfluch. Ich habe ihn überlebt..."

„Kann nicht sein, und wenn, dann würde etwas in den Akten stehen!", meinte James.

„Ich weiß, noch steht nichts darüber drinnen, aber wir stammen nicht aus dieser Zeit. Keine Ahnung wie wir hierhin gekommen sind."

„Wer seit ihr?" James seine Augen bohrten sich in Harrys.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf. Meine Gattin Ginerva Potter und ich bin Harry James Potter, euer Sohn, Daddy!"


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback

Er hielt seine zitternde Frau in seinen Armen und drückte sie mit einer Hand sich, während die andere über ihre Wange strich. Liebend gerne würde er ihr den Schmerz abnehmen, den sie erleiden musste. Aber leider ging das nicht. Nicht einmal sie als Magier konnten sich in die Natur einmischen. Es gab keinen Zauber und es würde sicherlich auch nie einen geben. Jeder Mann würde so denken, wenn er seine Frau so leiden sehen müsste.

Ihr rotes Haar war nassgeschwitzt. Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn und ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in seine eine Hand. „Es tut so weh!", schrie sie und eine neue Wehe überkam sie. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte und sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Es war so schmerzhaft, wieso konnte es nicht vorbei sein?

Kindergeschrei ertönte und er bemerkte, wie seine Frau in seine Arme zurückfiel und ihre Augen schließ. Sie zitterte am Leibe und sie glühte. James tupfte die Schweißperlen von ihrer Stirn und küsste diese.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, sie haben einen Sohn!"

Ein schreiender Junge wurde auf Lilys Brust gelegt. Langsam schwangen ihre Augen auf. Eine ihrer Hände fuhr über den kleinen Kopf – so vorsichtig, als könnte er kaputt gehen. „Herzlich Willkommen, Harry James Potter!"

„Wo ist mein Patenkind? Was ist es?" Ein aufgeregter Sirius Black hüpfte neben James auf dem Flur auf und ab.

„Na, dein Patenkind ist ein Junge und er ist dahin wo er hingehört. Zu seiner Mutter."

„Und wie habt ihr ihn genannt? Ihr habt ja ein Geheimnis draus gemacht. Habt ihr meinen Namen verwendet?" Sirius seine Augen glänzten vor Hoffnung. „Sirius Potter, wie das klingt... fabelhaft.. das habt ihr doch gemacht oder?"

James schüttelte seinen Kopf und fing an zu lachen. Das war typisch Sirius. Es reichte schon, dass er der Patenonkel seines Kindes war. „Nein, sorry Sirius, aber wir fanden, dass er einen eigenen Namen verdient hat."

„Und welchen dann, wenn nicht nach mir?", fragte Sirius und er zog schmollend seine Unterlippe hervor.

„Harry James Potter..."

,,Tzzzzz, nach dir kann man ihn benennen, aber nach mir nicht?"

„Schließlich bin ich der Vater, Padfoot!"

Die Sonne strahlte in das Wohnzimmer der Potters. Zwei Personen saßen auf dem Boden und beäugten ihren gemeinsamen Sohn beim Krabbeln. „Wie schnell er doch wächst!"

„Ja, noch ein paar Nächte und dann geht er schon nach Hogwarts... die Zeit kann keiner aufhalten.", seufzte Lily leise und lehnte ihren Kopf an James Schulter.

Ihr Sohn krabbelte direkt auf sie zu. Zwar war er noch einige Meter von ihnen entfernt, aber die grünen Augen glitzerten vergnügt. Er hatte seinen Mund geöffnet und quietschte vergnügt. „Mama!"

Entgeistert starrten Lily und James sich an. „Er hat gesprochen... Lily, er hat gesprochen... er ist wie ich..."

„Nur hat er meinen Namen gesagt und nicht deinen.", sagte Lily grinsend und breitete ihre Hände nach dem kleinen Jungen aus. „Komm zur Mama!"

„Du...ihr habt was?" Entgeistert blickte Lily auf den kleinen Besen, den James in der Hand hielt nieder.

„Einen Besen für Harry gekauft..." James nickte ihr zu und drehte den Spielzeugbesen in den Händen umher.

„Er ist doch erst ein Jahr alt... James, da kannst du doch nicht mit Sirius losstampfen und Harry einen Besen kaufen. Er ist doch noch so klein."

„Ja, ein Jahr ist er alt und Sirius und ich waren uns einig, dass es höchste Zeit ist um fliegen zu lernen. Schließlich muss er doch unsere Positionen im Quidditchteam verteidigen. Außerdem ist das doch nur ein Spielzeugbesen, der extra für Kinder in so einem Alter angefertigt sind. Sie schweben nur 30-50cm über dem Boden und sie sind nicht sonderlich schnell unterwegs."

„Aber James, es können so viele Dinge passieren. Er kann stürzen und sich verletzen..."

„Lily, er ist ein Potter... er hat das im Blut!"

Flashback Ende

„Das ist doch unmöglich!" Lily schnappte nach Luft, während sie auf den Mann in ihrem Gästebett starrte. Das konnte doch nicht ihr Sohn sein... er war so anders. Sicherlich hatte er eine Menge von James, aber doch nicht ihr Sohn. Er war so alt wie sie, hatte bald auch eine Familie... Lily drehte ihren Kopf zu James hinüber, der sich einen Stuhl herbeigezaubert hat und sich darauf fallen ließ.

Es war total still im Zimmer. Ginnys Hände hatten sich in Harrys gelegt. Ihr Blick lag beruhigend auf ihm und ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter. Aufmunternd strich sie mit ihrem Daumen über seine Finger.

„Ich weiß nicht wie das geschehen konnte, aber es ist wahr. Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht, aber ich habe es mir gewünscht euch gegenüberzustehen und zwar real, aber ich habe nie daran geglaubt..."

„Harry, du musst wissen, dass draußen sehr harte Zeiten sind, besonders für uns. Es könnte genauso gut eine Falle sein.", sagte James seufzend.

„Ich weiß und ich kann mir denken, dass ich weiß worum es geht, aber es ist keine Falle. Ich schwöre auf mein Leben, dass ich nicht gelogen habe."

„Dann beweise es uns."

„Und wie?"

„Erzähle Dinge, die du über uns weißt, die du nur von uns beiden haben kannst."

Harry wendete seinen Blick von seinem Vater ab und eine Träne stieg in seine Augen. Was sollte er ihnen erzählen? Schließlich hatten sie ihm nichts erzählt, denn sie waren tot. Er wusste eine Menge von Sirius und Remus, aber ob das reichen würde? „Okay, ich versuche es. Dad, du warst mit Sirius, Remus und Peter die Rumtreiber. Drei von euch sind illegale Animagi. Du bist ein Hirsch. Sirius ein Hund und Pettigrew eine Ratte. Remus ist ein Werewolf. Ihr habt euch in den Vollmondnächten immer in den Verbotenen Wald und in die heulende Hütte zurückgezogen um Remus Gesellschaft zu leisten. Eure Hassperson war Severus Snape, kurz Schniefelus.

Moms früherer Name war Lily Evans. Am Anfang konnte sie dich nicht ausstehen. Sie fand dich egoistisch, ein Macho etc., aber irgendwie seit ihr doch zusammengekommen. Ihr beide seit in den Orden des Phönix eingetreten. Der Orden ist eine Organisation gegen Voldemort. Sirius Black ist mein Patenonkel. Mom hat eine Schwester namens Petunia und die ist mit einem gewissen Vernon Dursley verheiratet. Sie haben einen Sohn namens Dudley und sie können Zauberer, besonders Mom, dich Dad und mich nicht ausstehen. Meine Patronusgestalt ist Hirsch, der dir total gleicht Dad und ich kenne die Prophezeiung. Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ...  
und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt"

Lily und James zuckten zusammen und Ginny strich über Harrys Wange. „Aber... James..."

„Kann ich den Patronus sehen?"

Harry nickte und blickte sich suchend nach seinem Zauberstab um. „Accio Zauberstab!", rief er und sämtliche Zauberstäbe flogen auf ihn zu. „Haltet sie besser fest. Hier." Harry angelte seinen hervor. „Expecto Patronum!" Ein silberner Hirsch kam direkt aus seinem Zauberstab, lief durchs Zimmer, hob den Kopf und blickte sich fragend um. Direkt neben James blieb er stehen und als er ihn berühren wollte, verschwand er.

„Ich glaube es nicht..." James schluckte auf, Tränen standen in seinen Augen, während seine braunen Augen Harrys grüne suchten. „Du bist wirklich unser Sohn?"

Harry nickte. „Ja mit Fleisch und Haaren. Mom, Dad, wie häufig habe ich mir gewünscht bei euch zu sein. Mit euch zu reden, euch zu berühren, dass ihr mich tröstet..." Harry stieg aus seinem Bett und mit zittrigen Knien schritt er auf seine Eltern zu.

„Aber wie konnte das passieren?"

„Euer Geheimniswahrer hat euch verraten..."

„Das würde Sirius niemals tun..."

„Ich habe ja nicht gesagt, dass es Sirius war."

„Wer dann?"

„Peter..."

„Nein!" Entgeistert blickte James seinen Sohn an. „Peter würde uns doch auch nicht verraten."

„Oh doch, dass hat er. Dank ihm habe ich keine Eltern mehr gehabt und musste zu Petunia bis ich 17 war."


	6. Chapter 6

Entgeistert starrte James seinen Sohn an. Das konnte doch nicht sein? Peter würde sie nicht verraten, sie waren doch immer für ihn da gewesen, haben alles mit ihm gemacht. Wie konnte er sie verraten? Wie konnte man seine besten Freunde verraten? Ein Klos bildete sich in James Kehle und er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. Es war unmöglich. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, seine Augen blitzen. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Harry war inzwischen vor ihm stehen geblieben und er konnte deutlich seinen zweifelnden Gesichtszug erkennen. Er glaubte ihm nicht.

Harry seufzte leicht auf und sein Blick schweifte zu seiner Mutter, die sich ihre Hände vor ihrem Mund hielt. Tränen standen in ihren Augen und diese waren rot angeschwollen. Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte. „Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Harry leise und er musste auch mit den Tränen kämpfen. Harry schritt ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ sich auf das Krankenbett gleiten.

„Sag dass das nicht war ist. Peter würde uns doch nicht verraten."

„Er wird es tun. Traut ihm nicht."

„Harry, du hattest eine Menge gerade über uns erzählt, aber ich glaube dem ganzen gerade irgendwie nicht mehr. Ich meine, wo kommt ihr her? Auf einmal wart ihr da und tischt uns auf, dass Peter uns verraten würde. Wir haben Peter ja nicht im Sinn, sondern Sirius."

„Ich weiß..., aber Sirius meint, dass es zu einfach sei wenn man ihn nehmen würde. Deswegen hat er Peter vorgeschlagen. Ihn würde man nicht vermuten, aber dieser ist danach sofort zu Voldemort geeilt und hat es an ihn weitergeleitet. Ihr könnt Sirius ja fragen und ich bin gespannt was er antwortet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er in der Vergangenheit genauso reagieren würde wie er es bei mir getan hat. Außerdem hat er es mir selber erzählt" Harris smaragdgrüne Augen waren Kalt und man konnte deutlich den gehässigen Ton in Harrys Stimme heraushören.

Das war alles zu viel für sie. Lily sackte auf den kalten Steinboden nieder. Ihr Blick war gesenkt und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Was erzählte dieser Junge, der ausgab ihr Sohn zu sein, da. Lily vernahm wage, wie sich jemand hinter ihr niederließ und ihren Körper an seinen drückte. „Schh Lily, ist gut.", wisperte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Wange. James war hinter ihr und gab ihr Halt. Langsam hob die junge Frau ihren Blick und blickte direkt in Harrys Augen, die voller Tränen schimmerten.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr mir das nicht glauben wollt, aber ich schwöre an meinem eigenen Leibe ,dass ich euch keine Lüge aufgetischt habe. Ihr wisst nicht wie es ist, sich sein Leben lang gewünscht zu haben, dass seine Eltern auf einmal vor ihm stehen, ihn berühren, umarmen... ihn einfach ihre Nähe spüren lassen. Wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet? Als kleines Kind habe ich mich oft vergraben und habe gehofft, dass ihr kommt, dass euer ‚Unfall' nicht passiert war, aber von Jahr zu Jahr wurde es mir klarer, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu hoffen, euch gegenüber stehen zu können. Aber jetzt, jetzt stehe ich direkt vor euch. In der Vergangenheit wo ich nicht hinwollte und ihr glaubt mir nicht." Tränen strömten über Harrys Wangen, sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er suchte verzweifelt Halt bei Ginny. Ihre Arme hatten sich um Harrys Körper geschlungen und sie drückte ihn an sich. „Es wird alles gut." , flüsterte sie leise. Ihr Kinn war auf seiner Schulter abgestürzt und behutsam strichen ihre Hände über seinen Bauch.

„Harry, wir glauben dir ja, dass du unser Sohn bist. Du hast eindeutige Beweise geliefert die uns dies glauben lässt, aber wir können es nicht fassen, dass Peter uns Verrät. Er ist doch einer meiner besten Freunde. Ihr müsst euch getäuscht haben. Es kann doch nicht sein..." James seufzte leise auf und erhob sich um auf seinen Sohn zu zuschreiten.

„Aber es war so... ihr habt keine Ahnung wie es ist Jahre lang belogen zu werden und nicht zu wissen wer man ist. Wollt ihr, dass die ganze Gesichte sich wiederholt und Sirius 12 Jahre lang unschuldig in Askaban sitzt, nur wegen dieser feigen fetten Ratte die euch an Voldemort verraten hat?"

„Sirius war in Askaban?"

Harry nickte und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Ja, er hatte nicht einmal eine Chance auf eine Anhörung. In meinem dritten Jahr ist er aus Askaban ausgebrochen und hat mich gesucht. Durch Zufall habe ich erfahren, dass er mein Pate ist und wie die Geschichte wirklich verlaufen war. Niemand hatte ihm geglaubt. Er wurde nie unschuldig gesprochen, nicht einmal bevor er durch den Bogen in der Mysterium Abteilung geflogen ist bzw. danach."

James schluckte. Das hatte gesessen. Sein Ganzer Körper war versteinert und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Harry an. „Das kann doch nicht sein... wie konnten sie ihm so etwas antun?", brüllte James und er schlug seine Hände auf Harrys Krankenbett ein.

„Bisher ist es nicht passiert. Ihr könnt es ändern. Macht Sirius oder Remus zu eurem Geheimniswahrer, aber nicht Peter. Peter steht unter dem Befehl Voldemorts und er würde euch nur wieder an ihn verraten. Macht den selben Fehler nicht noch einmal. Denkt an mein jüngeres Ich und ermöglicht ihm eine bessere Zukunft voller Liebe zu haben. Ihr wollt ihn doch aufwachsen sehen oder?"

Lily nickte zögernd und sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Körper, so als würde sie versuchen sich zu wärmen.

Kindergeschrei ertönte und hastig sprang Lily auf. „Harry.. ich muss zu ihm.", stammelte sie und verließ das Zimmer um nach ihrem kleinen Sohn zu sehen. James sah ihr seufzend hinterher und ließ sich auf das Krankenbett direkt neben Harry gleiten und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Es freut mich dich kennen zulernen Harry James Potter."

„Dad!", wisperte Harry und er vergrub seinen Kopf in James Schulter. Harrys Herz setzte einen Moment aus, bevor es heftig zu schlagen anfing. Harry zitterte am ganzen Leibe und er hielt seine Augen geschlossen. Er wollte nie wieder von seinem Vater losgelassen werden. Das Gefühl von Wärme war viel zu angenehm und nie hatte er so etwas gespürt. Nicht einmal bei Sirius. Sirius war wie ein Vater für ihn geworden, aber nie hatte sein Herz vergessen wer sein wirklicher Vater gewesen war und sein Leben für ihn gab. Wie das Gefühl wohl wäre, wenn seine Mutter ihn in die Arme zog? Wäre es genau gleich, oder verschieden. Schließlich war sie es gewesen, die letzternsendlich ihr Leben für seins gab.

Die Tür wurde langsam knarrend geöffnet uns seine rothaarige Mutter stand ihm Türrahmen. An ihrem Körper war ein 1 Jahre alter Junge mit zerwuscheltem schwarzen Haar gedrückt – sein Jüngeres Ich. „Ich dachte ich bringe ihn her." Lily schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich und ging auf Harry und James zu, die sich immer noch in den Armen hielten. Ginny, die von Harry etwas weggerückt war, blickte sie mit Tränen in den Augen lächelnd an.

Die junge Frau blieb neben James und Harry stehen. „Harry, darf ich dir dein jüngeres Ich vorstellen?"

Harry hob seinen Kopf von James Schulter und blickte dem kleinen Jungen in die großen Augen. „Er sieht so glücklich aus und strahlt voller Lebensfreude." Harry senkte seinen Blick kurz, streckte dann aber eine Hand nach dem Jungen aus und strich über dessen weiche Wange. Danach ließ er seinen Blick zu seiner Mutter wandern. „Mom!" Lily nickte leicht, ließ sich auf die Bettkante gleiten und schloss ihren Sohn in die Arme.

Ein Feuerwerk voller Gefühle die Harry sein Leben lang vermisst hatte, explodierte in seinem Körper. Das einzige was er noch wahr nahm, war den Duft seiner Mutter. Er hatte sie wieder... seine Eltern und er würde alles dafür geben sie zu retten und das sein jüngeres Ich eine bessere Zukunft habe als er selbst.


	7. Chapter 7

Durch den Wind draußen peitschten Äste gegen das Fenster des Gästezimmers. Ein junger schwarzhaariger Mann, saß senkrecht in seinem Bett und sein Blick war starr auf einen unbestimmten Punkt vor ihm gerichtet. Dieser Tag war zuviel für ihn gewesen und er konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich fassen seinen Eltern direkt gegenüber gestanden zu haben. Am Anfang dachte er, es wäre eine Illusion, eine Illusion Voldemorts, aber am Ende hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie in der Vergangenheit waren. Ginny, sein ungeborenes Kind und er selbst. Wie sie dahin gekommen sind war die Frage und wie würde es weitergehen? Wie viel Zeit blieb ihnen? Seufzend winkelte Harry seine Beine an und sein Blick glitt zu dem Körper neben ihm hinüber. Ihr rotes Haar fiel wirr über das Kissen und einzelne Strähnen vielen ihr ins Gesicht. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt und ihr Mund leicht geöffnet. Eine ihrer Hände lag auf seinem Bauch und ihr gesamter Körper schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht und sanft strich er mit seinem Finger die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach. Sie sah so friedlich aus wenn sie schlief.

Seine andere Hand wanderte unter die Bettdecke und er legte sie auf dem dicken Bauch seiner Frau ab. Es war ein Wunder, dass dies passiert ist. Nie hätte er gedacht irgendwann einmal selbst eine Familie zu haben. In seinen Augen fing es an zu glitzern und Harry nahm war, wie das Kind gegen die Bauchwand tritt. Sein Lächeln wurde größer und Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Würden sie das hier überleben? Würde ihm so ein Leben gegönnt sein? Harry ließ sich ins Kissen gleiten und seine Hand verweilte weiterhin auf ihrem Bauch.

Er würde alles dafür geben sie zu beschützen und wenn er dafür sein Leben geben würde. Langsam fielen ihm die Augenlider zu und eng an Ginny geschmiedet schlummerte er ins Land der Träume.

Es war glühend heiß und hektisch ließ Harry seinen Blick umherschweifen. Wo war er hier und wo war Ginny? „Ginny!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften, aber seine Stimme versagte. Die Gegend wirkte ihm so fremd, so unbekannt. In der Ferne waren Berge zu sehen. Der Himmel war mit tiefschwarzen Wolken überhangen und sie drohten zu platzen.

„Na Potter, hier kommst du nicht weg. Ich habe dein Weib, dein ungeborenes Kind, deine Eltern und dein Jüngeres Ich und stell dir vor, wenn ich sie jetzt alle umbringe, dann gibt es dich in der Zukunft nicht mehr. Du bist dann ausgelöscht und ich könnte mein Unwesen treiben – ohne dass mich jemand wie du aufhält."

„Voldemort.", knurrte Harry und seine Hand umschloss seinen Zauberstab. Er wäre jederzeit bereit sich zu verteidigen.

„Lass deinen Zauberstab sinken. Er wird dir in deiner Traumwelt nicht helfen, Potter. So ist es halt, wenn man schwächer ist und du nicht die Magie hast so etwas zu verwirklichen."

„NAAAAAAIIN!" Harry hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und schritt auf Voldemort zu. „Wo sind sie..." Seine Augen funkelten nur so vor Wut.

„Du willst deine Schlammblutmutter und die Blutsverräter sehen? Ach komm Harry, willst du sie wirklich so leiden sehen..."

„Nenn sie nicht Schlammblut. Du bist doch auch nur ein Halbblut. Also sag nichts gegen sie. Wenigstens kann sie lieben, Gefühle spüren, sich freuen... alles was DU nicht kannst."

„Wage es ja nicht so mit dem Lord zu sprechen. Dein Lachen wird dir jetzt vergehen." Voldemort schnippte mit seinen Fingern und ein Käfig erschien. Um ihn herum war alles voller Feuer und er konnte deutlich die Rufe seiner Familie hören.

„Harry, mach was!", schrie Ginny und hielt sich ihren Bauch. Ihre Stimme war zittrig und schwach. Was war mit ihr? ...

Ruckartig richtete sich Harry in seinem Bett auf. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und seine Narbe schmerzte leicht. Alles ein Traum. Harrys Atem hatte sich beschleunigt und er merkte, wie die Person neben ihm sich regte. „Harry, geht es dir gut?" Ginny richtete sich auf und zog ihn in seine Arme.

In Harrys Hals hatte sich ein Klos gebildet und er lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter. Langsam fing er an zu nicken. „Voldemort. Er hatte dich, meine Eltern und mein Jüngeres Ich. Er hat mir gedroht euch alle zu töten. Ich konnte nicht zaubern."

„Schh, ist ja gut. Es war ein Traum. Ich bin hier, neben dir und ich denke, dass dieser Traum etwas damit zu tun hatte was wir bevor hier her kamen zu tun hatte und dann haben sich dann noch die Gefühle für deine Eltern und mich sich in deinen Traum geschlichen. Du musstest es verarbeiten..."

„Ginny, du klingst wie Hermine." Harry schloss seine Augen und atmete ihren Duft ein. „Ich bin so froh dich zu haben Ginny. Ich kann mir kein Leben mehr ohne dich vorstellen und im Traum habe ich gedacht alles zu verlieren was mir lieb ist. Ginny, wenn er mein Jüngeres Ich umbringt, dann gibt es mich nicht mehr." Tränen strömten über seine Wangen

Ginny schluckte und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Es wird alles gut gehen. Wir werden dein Jüngeres Ich und deine Eltern beschützen. Wir werden unsere Macht dafür geben und wir bauen dann eine bessere Zukunft für unser Kind auf." Ein Lächeln umspiegelte Ginnys Lippen. „Lass uns versuchen zu schlafen und wir werden morgen darüber reden."

Harry nickte und ließ sich von Ginny zurück ins Kissen ziehen. „Jetzt mach die Augen zu und versuche zu schlafen."


	8. Chapter 8

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster im Gästezimmer. Draußen war es leicht bewölkt. Die Sonne strahlte munter beim Aufgehen und die ersten Vögel flogen zwitschernd und voller Lebensfreude umher, ließen sich auf den Bäumen vorm Haus nieder, piekten mit ihrem Schnabel an den Früchten und flogen weiter. Es schien so friedvoll und vollkommen ungefährlich.

Ein leichter Wind wehte und ließ die rothaarigen Haare der Frau umherfliegen. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Hühnerstall um die frischgelegten Hühnereier zu holen und zum zubereiten. Was ist denn ein Frühstück ohne Frühstücksei? Lily erinnerte sich noch wage daran, wie sie dies James zum ersten mal aufgetischt hatte und er sie sprachlos angeschaut hatte. So kannte er die Eier nicht – hartgekocht in einem Eierkocher und als sie ihm dann noch erklärt hatte, dass man das Ei auf belieben hart oder weich kochen konnte, war er sprachlos gewesen. Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf Lilys Gesicht aus. War typisch James gewesen. Obercool, aber von Muggle keine Ahnung. Sie hatte vorgehabt Harry diese Sachen nahe zubringen, aber so wie sie es erfahren hatte, konnte sie es nicht tun.

Seufzend ließ sich Lily an einem Baum heruntergleiten und blickte hinauf in den leichtbewölkten Himmel. Die Welt sah jetzt so friedlich aus, aber sobald der Tage seinen Lauf nahm, würde Voldemort irgendwo wieder sein Unwesen treiben und schon bald würde er versuchen sie zu vernichten. Tränen kullerten aus Lilys Augen und ihre Hände krallten sich in das grüne Gras. Die Welt war so ungerecht.

Schluchzend erhob die rothaarige Frau sich, wusch die Tränen beiseite und betrat den Hühnerstall, der leicht miefte. Lily streckte ihre Hand nach der Schüssel aus und fing an in den Ställen nach Eiern zu suchen. Es dauerte nicht all zu lange, bis sie die meisten gefunden hatte und brachte sie zurück zum Haus, wo James im Türrahmen stand und ihr die Tür aufhielt. „Ladys first."

„Danke, du bist so ein Gentleman, James."

„Ich weiß." Grinsend schloss er die Haustüre hinter sich und folgte seiner Frau in die Küche. „Und so wie ich sehe, bist du wieder voll im Element das Frühstück vorzubereiten."

Lily nickte. „Ich muss ja für drei Personen mehr decken!"

„Drei?" Verwirrt blickte er seine Frau an. Soweit er wusste, waren doch nur Harry und Ginny da.

„Na Sirius kommt doch auch noch oder? Und so wie ich ihn kenne verputzt er eh die Hälfte. Aber heute müsst ihr euch etwas zusammenreisen. Ansonsten reißt das Essen nicht."

„Uhh, aber so wie ich Sirius kenne, bringt er einen großen Hunger mit." James verzog sein Gesicht leicht.

„Und wie!" Sirius war im Türrahmen erschienen, strich sein Haar ordentlich glatt und betrat die Küche. „Und Lils, was gibt es denn feines." Er lugte über ihre Schultern und befeuchtete seine Lippen. „So viel zum essen – für mich? Och Lily, dass hätte doch nicht sein müssen, aber ich esse es gerne. Danke."

Lilys Fingernägel krallten sich in die Küchenplatte und mit einem charmanten Lächeln drehte sie sich entschlossen um. „Sirius, das ist nicht alles für dich. Wir sind heute zwei Personen mehr und somit muss es gerecht aufgeteilt werden. Das tut deinem Bauch bestimmt gut und da du dann schon einmal da bist, kannst du James helfen den Tisch zu decken."

Das hatte gesessen. Sirius starrte Lily entgeistert an und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet.

„Mund zu, es zieht."

„Aber Lils, Lily, das kannst du mir, einem armen hungrigen Hund, doch nicht das Essen reduzieren."

„Sirius, vergiss endlich mal deinen Magen und hilf James. Ansonsten sind wir morgen noch nicht fertig und jetzt Abmarsch." Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung deutete sie in Richtung Esszimmer. „Wird's bald, oder ich mache eine Dose Hundetrockenfutter auf, die du zum Frühstück kriegst."

Sirius schluckte, blickte zu James und huschte mit ihm aus der Küche. Was war denn mit Lilys los? Sie wusste doch, dass er gerne viel aß und besonders bei ihr schmeckte es besonders lecker. Er zog eine Schnute und stupste James an. „Was ist denn mit der los?"

„Sirius, vergiss mal deinen Magen und helfe mir."

„Und wieso zwei Personen mehr?"

„Wir haben Besuch gekriegt und ich stelle die beiden dir später selbst vor. Also frag nicht und helf."

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig und fing an James beim Tisch decken zu helfen. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Zauberstab gegriffen, aber mit der Methode war schon einiges zu Bruch gegangen.

Ein paar Minuten vergangen und Ginny war zusammen mit Harry in die Küche gekommen. „Morgen ääh Mom, sollen wir dir helfen?"

Lily fing an zu strahlen, schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich habe Sirius und James beauftragt den Tisch zu decken, aber ich kann mir nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass das geklappt hat. Die zwei sind zwei Kindsköpfe und ich frage mich, wann das Kind endlich aus ihnen verschwindet. Manchmal ist es ja wirklich süß, aber meistens richtig nervig." Lily drehte mit ihren Augen und ließ mit ihrem Zauberstab das Frühstück schweben. „Folgt mir ins Esszimmer."

Sirius war da? Harry fing an zu schlucken und Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Ginny griff nach Harrys Hand und drückte diese fest. „Wird schon werden. Ich kann mir denken wie du dich fühlst, wenn du ihn wieder siehst. Er war dein ein und alles."

Harry nickte, drückte Ginnys Hand feste und betrat das Esszimmer, wo Sirius gerade den letzten Teller auf dem Tisch abstellte. Die Augen des jungen schwarzhaarigen Mannes mit der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, wurden groß. Da stand er, direkt vor ihnen, so lebendig, trotzte nur so vor Lebensenergie. Seine Augen wurden einen kurzen Augenblick wässrig und hastig wendete er den Blick von seinem Paten ab. Alte Erinnerungen und Gefühle stiegen in ihm hoch.

Flashback

„Heute soll nur einer sterben.", die Stimme des fremden Mannes klang in Harrys Ohr. Wer sollte getötet werden? Er selbst? Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, seine Augen funkelten und stellte sich beschützend vor Ron und Hermine. „Und der bist du!"

„Harry, geh bitte aus dem Weg. Lass uns das zu Ende bringen."

„Nein, du wirst meinen Freunden nichts antun."

Remus war in der Tür erschienen und sein Blick wanderte von Sirius Black zu Harry. „Harry, trete beiseite. Verschlimmere es nicht nur."

„Sie auch?" Harrys Augen wurden weit. „Und ihnen habe ich vertraut?"

„Trete beiseite! Wir haben es doch nicht auf Mr. Weasley oder Ms. Granger abgesehen, sondern auf diese kleine fette verräterische Ratte!"

„Auf Krätze?" Rons Augen weiteten sich und er klammerte die Ratte an sich. „Was hat Krätze damit zu tun?"

„Ihr fehlt doch eine Kralle oder?"

Ron nickte.

„Wir sollten es selbst nicht glauben, bis Harry mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hat, dass eine Person durch das Schloss streift, die eigentlich tot sein sollte..."

„Peter Pettigrew..."

„Genau Harry. Hat sich dieser Feigling seinen Finger abgeschnitten und somit seinen Tod vorgetäuscht. Komm raus Peter, komm raus, wir wissen das du da bist..."

„Harry, wenn du Probleme hast, dann schicke Hedwig zu mir. Sie wird mich finden und ich will doch von den Problemen meines Patenkindes wissen oder?"

Flashback Ende

„Setzen wir uns doch erst mal. Sirius, es freut mich, dass du da bist." Lily lächelte ihn an und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gleiten. „Wir hatten dich zwar gestern erwartet, aber irgendwie erscheint es mir sinnvoll, dich jetzt hier anzutreffen und ich bin der Meinung, dass wir das Thema vor dem Essen klären sollten."

Sirius hob seinen Blick, ließ seinen Blick über das rothaarige fremde Mädchen schweifen und dann zu dem Jungen. Prongs? Sirius riss seine Augen auf, deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf Harry. „Prongs, der sieht aus wie du..."

„Ich weiß Padfoot."

„Wieso ist jetzt unwichtig. Sirius, James und ich wollen dich um etwas bitten. Wie du weißt, ist Voldemort hinter uns her und deswegen hat Dumbledore den Fideleus-Zauber vorgeschlagen. Dazu benötigen wir einen Geheimniswahrer und deswegen haben wir an dich gedacht."

„An mich?"

„Würdest du unser kleines Geheimnis hier verwahren und nicht weitererzählen? Damit würdest du uns das Leben retten."

„Mich? Das ist doch viel zu leicht. Wäre Peter nicht besser? Ihn vermutet doch niemand..."

„Nein nicht Peter!" Harry war aufgesprungen und schlug mit seiner einen Hand auf den Esstisch. „Er ist ein Verräter und Anhänger Voldemorts. Er würde sie nur verraten und dann würden sie sterben."

„Woher weißt du denn das?" Sirius hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben, seine Augen funkelten. „Wage es ja nicht einen meiner Freunde zu beschuldigen."

„Tolle Freunde Schnuffel, total toll. Verlogene Ratte."

„RUHE!" Lilys Stimme hallte durch den Raum. „Ich glaube, wir sollten Sirius mal etwas erklären. Setzt euch!" Die rothaarige Frau zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen. „Sirius, darf ich dir vorstellen: Dein Patensohn Harry James Potter und seine Angetraute Ginny Potter – aus der Zukunft."

„Was? Aber Zeitreisen sind doch nicht möglich oder?"

„Irgendwie schon. Ansonsten wären wir ja nicht hier, aber Sirius, glaub mir. Peter ist ein Verräter. Seinetwegen sind meine Eltern gestorben und du bist 12 Jahre lang unschuldig in Askaban gesessen. Du hattest nicht einmal eine Anhörung. Das ich überlebt habe, lag an dem Liebesschutz meiner Mutter. Sie hat sich für mich geopfert und somit ist der Avada Keadrava an mir abgeprallt. Das einzigste was ich davon bekommen habe, ist diese blitzförmige Narbe auf meiner Stirn und ein paar Fähigkeiten wie Parsel... Peter verdanke ich, dass ich bei Moms Schwester aufwachsen musste und deren Hauself war."


	9. Chapter 9

Danke für eure Kommis ) Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es geht weiter. Ich habe es nicht vergessen!!!

--

Stille herrschte im Wohnzimmer, nur das Aufkommen eines heruntergefallenen Messers und das leise Brabbeln des kleinen Harrys war zu vernehmen. Entgeistert starrte das eine paar Augen in die Anderen. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihm war das Messer aus seinen Händen entglitten. „Aber...", stotterte er. Sein Blick war starrend auf Harry gerichtet und langsam fing er an seinen Kopf zu schütteln. „Dddas kann nicht sein. Peter würde uns doch nicht verraten."

„Oh doch. Glaub es Sirius, bitte. Geh den Packt als Geheimniswahrer ein. Damit rettest du nicht nur dein Leben, sondern auch das meiner Eltern.", flehte der Schwarzhaarige Junge ihn an.

„Beweis es. Beweise das du James Sohn bist und das Peter ein Todesser ist." Sirius Augen hatte sich verengt. Sie wirkten kalt und blitzten vor Wut

„Ich kann dir nur eine Menge Sachen erzählen, aber Peter müsst ihr selbst überführen. Er trägt das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm, aber überstürzt bitte nichts. Ich will kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen, denn ich brauche Zeit mich vorzubereiten."

„Harry, was hast du vor?" James Blick hatte sich auf den Jungen gerichtet. Was meinte er mit er bräuchte Zeit um sich vorzubereiten? Er schluckte.

„Dad, ich bin es, der ihn besiegen muss. So ist es in der Prophezeiung geschrieben und ich werde diese Bürde, die mir auferlegt wurde erfüllen. Voldemort muss durch meine Hand sterben und ich stehe hier klar im Vorteil. Er weiß nichts von meinen Kräften. Das einzige was zählt ist, dass Ginny in Sicherheit ist und meine Jüngere Ausgabe. Wenn ich hier sterben sollte, wäre es kein Verlust. Solange mein Jüngeres Ich lebt, werde ich auch leben."

Alle Augenpaare waren auf Harry gerichtet. Ginny hatte ihre Hände auf Harrys Schultern gelegt und schüttelte ihn. „Du wirst dein Leben nicht opfern. Wir brauchen dich und was soll ich ohne dich hier?" Tränen brannten in ihren Augen und sie fing an mit ihren Händen auf seine Brust zu trommeln.

Harry hatte ihre Hände zu fassen gekriegt und hielt sie vom weiteren schlagen ab. „Ginny, ich habe es nicht vor mich zu opfern, bloß es kann passieren. Ihr dürft das nicht außer Acht lassen."

„Peter ist wirklich ein Verräter?"

Harry nickte. „Ja." Er senkte seinen Blick und drückte Ginny an sich, die ihren Kopf jetzt an seine Brust gelehnt hatte und ihre Hände hatten sich in Harrys Umhang gekrallt. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und Harry schlang seine Arme um ihren Rücken. Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn.

„Was weißt du so alles über mich?", fragte Sirius.

Harry schluckte, hob seinen Blick und blickte Sirius und die eisblauen Augen. Was er so alles über ihn wusste? „Du hast mir eine Menge erzählt und das erste Mal sind wir uns in meinem dritten Schuljahr begegnet. Du und Remus. Remus war in meinem dritten Schuljahr mein Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er war der beste den ich je hatte. Du wolltest Pettigrew töten, aber ich habe dich davon abgehalten. So ist Peter entkommen und du wurdest nie für Unschuldig gesprochen. Du hast in deinem Elternhaus zurückgezogen gelebt und konntest nicht raus, weil du vom Ministerium gesucht wurde. Nur Hedwig und die Feuerstelle im Gryffindorturm hat uns verbunden während ich in Hogwarts war. Du hast mir eine Menge über eure Schulzeit, über Dad und über Mom erzählt und Remus hat es ergänzt. Ohne euch hätte ich nie so viel über meine verstorbenen Eltern erfahren und ich habe dich als eine Art Vater angesehen. Du hast dich um mich gekümmert wenn ich Trost brauchte, hast mir Hoffnung gegeben und mich beschützt. Ich weiß eine Menge über dich du Frauenheld. Kein Mädchen in Hogwarts war sicher vor dir. Deine Animagusform ist ein schwarzer Hund. Daher dein Name Padfoot und Schnuffel. Schnuffel war dein Spitzname zu meiner Zeit. Ihr habt zusammen mit Remus und Pettigrew die Karte der Maurauders entworfen und diese hat euch dabei geholfen nachts durchs Schloss zu schleichen. Ich muss euch beiden dafür echt danken. Sie ist wirklich nutzvoll!" Ein Grinsen hatte sich auf Harrys Gesicht gebildet und eine Hand griff in seinen Umhang und holte ein Stück Pergament und seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!" Das Pergament entfaltete sich und die Umrisse von Hogwarts wurden sichtbar. Die Augen von James und Sirius hatten sich geweitet. Beide erhoben sich und traten zu Harry um einen Blick auf die Karte zu werfen.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben. Prongs, dass ist unsere Karte. Wie hast du die aus Filch seinem Büro gekriegt, Harry? Selbst wir sind damals nicht mehr drangekommen..."

„Das war ich nicht. Das habt ihr Fred und George Weasley zu verdanken..."

„Den Weasley Zwillingen?"

Ginny nickte. „Ja, meinen geliebten Brüdern. Die verehren euch und sind in eure Fußstapfen getreten, aber da die Karte ja von euch war, haben sie die Harry ausgehändigt. Echt praktisch diese Geheimgänge. Besonders toll für heimliche Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade.. hihi!"

James fing an zu grinsen, beugte sich über die Karte und ließ seinen Blick über das Schloss schweifen. „Dumbledore geht wie immer in seinem Büro auf und ab..."

„Apropo Dumbledore. James, bist du nicht der Meinung, dass wir ihn in die Sache einweihen sollten?"

„Ja, das wäre das beste. Vielleicht hat er einen Rat... ich werde gleich einmal nach Hogsmeade apparieren."

Lily nickte, strich ihrem kleinen Sohn übers Haar und steckte einen Löffel voller Brei in seinen Mund. Würde das alles gut ausgehen? Könnten sie je ein Leben führen ohne Angst und Schrecken mit Sirius als Geheimniswahrer an ihrer Seite? Lily seufzte leise auf und strich sich eine ihrer Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Prongi, ich begleite dich mit nach Hogwarts. Schließlich bin ich ja sein Pate und ich wollte eh noch einmal durch Hogwarts Gänge spazieren, aber davor muss ich noch einmal in meine Bude flohen." Sirius klopfte James kurz auf die Schulter und breit grinsend blickte er seinen Patensohn aus der Zukunft an. „Komm her du Wicht. Sag deinem Paten mal anständig Hallo." Sirius zog Harry in eine Umarmung und klopfte auf seinen Rücken.

Tränen fingen an in seinen Augen zu brennen und Harry schloss diese und genoss die Gefühle, die in seinem Bauch anfingen Purzelbäume zu schlagen. Er hatte sie alle wieder und alle waren am Leben. Erst seine Eltern und jetzt war auch noch Sirius dazugekommen. Vielleicht würde seinem jüngeren Ich dann ein besseres Leben bevorstehen. Die Vergangenheit hatten sie jetzt schon geändert, nur wie sah sie in der Zukunft aus?

James und Sirius wanderten zusammen durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Ab und zu begegneten sie Schülern auf den Gängen, aber diese waren ihnen alle unbekannt. Waren sie eine lebende Legende in der Geschichte geworden? Bei dem Gedanken schlich sich ein Grinsen auf Sirius Gesicht und er lächelte jedes Mädchen, dass an ihnen vorbeilief freundlich an. James konnte darüber nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Pad, die sind doch viel zu jung für dich."

„Aber man darf doch noch freundlich sein. Diese hübschen Ladies gehören gegrüßt und freundlich behandelt. Kommt es mir nur vor, oder hat sich die Anzahl von Mädchen hier vergrößert?"

„Keine Ahnung, für mich gab es doch eigentlich nur Lily und ihm letzten Jahr hat eh nur sie gezählt. Ich habe da nicht so genau hingeschaut, aber du könntest Recht haben.."

„Denkst du, die kennen uns noch?", fragte Sirius und warf mit einer Hand elegant sein Haar zurück. Viele Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet und die Schüler fingen an zu tuscheln.

„Keine Ahnung, kann es mir vorstellen..., aber schade, dass wir keine Auszeichnung gekriegt haben. Die würde sich doch echt gut im Trophäenraum machen. So zwischen den ganzen Plaketten von unseren Quidditchspielen."

Sirius fing heftig an zu nicken. „Wenn wir nachher eh bei dem alten Zauberer sind, dann könnten wir das ja beantragen. Eine riesige goldschimmernde Plakette mit unseren Namen drauf. Stell dir vor: Die Maurauders – Padfoot, Prongs, Moony und Wo... äh, James? Ich glaube ihn lassen wir dann weg." Sirius senkte seinen Blick kurz. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er sich auf die falsche Seite gestellt hat. Er war doch unser Freund. Wir sind mit ihm durch dick und dünn gegangen. Wie kann man sich nur täuschen, aber Prongsi, du bist mir doch treu oder?" Geschauspielert schniefte Sirius einmal auf und tat so, als würde er sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht wischen.

„Ich? Treu? Dir? Ich bin alleine Lily treu und sonst niemanden."

„Wie nett von dir." Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf und lugte vorsichtig in die Bibliothek. Ein Grinsen bildete sich wieder auf seinem Gesicht. „Was würdest du später von einem weiteren Abschiedsgeschenk von uns halten? Die alte Hexe hat das verdient."

„Sirius, wir haben doch nichts mitgenommen."

„Denkste, rate mal, warum ich noch einmal nach Hause gefloht bin? Ich musste doch schließlich den Rest Stinkbomben, die damals übrig geblieben sind, einpacken."

James Augen hatten sich geweitert und er fing an zu lachen. Das war mal wieder so typisch Padfoot. Immer an den Spaß denken. „Okay, aber erst die Pflicht."

Sie wollten gerade kehrt machen, als ein Haufen Schüler direkt vor ihnen stehen geblieben war. „Ihr seit doch James Potter und Sirius Black oder?", fragte ein braunhaariger Junge und dessen Augen fingen an zu glänzen.

James schluckte und sein Blick wanderte über die Schülerschaft, die sich direkt vor ihnen versammelt hat und nervös fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Sirius dagegen lehnte sich locker an ein die Wand vor der Bibliothek und sein Blick rührte auf der Menge. Genauso hatte er es gehofft. Sie waren eine lebende Legende im Schloss und jeder kannte und sprach über sie. Sirius wollte dem Jungen gerade antworten, als Madam Prince aus der Bibliothek gestürmt kam und anfing zu schreien. „Massenversammlung vor meiner Bibliothek sind nicht gestattet. Wie häufig muss ich dass denn noch sagen?"

Sirius wendete seinen Blick und schickte ihr einen charmanten Blick. „Guten Tag Madam Prince."

Madam Prince schlug sich ihre Hände vor den Mund und schrie leise auf. „Oh nein, Black und Potter hier, direkt vor meiner Bibliothek... das ich das noch einmal erleben muss. Was hat sich Merlin dabei gedacht. Zwei Maurauders her geschickt. Ihr habt schon genügend Unheil angerichtet, schert euch bloß von hier weg."

„Madam, kommen sie, sie können es nur noch nicht fassen, dass wir da sind, denn in ihrem Inneren spielen ihre Gefühle Purzelbäume und sie freuen sich, dass wir mal wieder vorbeigeschaut haben. Ich muss sagen, ich freue mich ebenso sie zu sehen. Konnte es kaum erwarten. Ich habe sie wirklich vermisst." Sirius grinste die alte Hexe frech an und ihr Gesicht war vor Wut gerötet, schüttelte ihren Kopf und drehte auf der Stelle um. Nur weg von den beiden.

„Also seit ihr wirklich James Potter und Sirius Black. Können wir ein Autogramm haben? Wir haben schon so viel von euch gehört, aber leider konnten wir eure Aktionen hier nicht mehr miterleben. Ihr wart schon fertig, als wir kamen." Eine Menge Pergamente und Federn waren vor ihren Nasen erschienen und James seufzte innerlich auf. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. So viele Fans.

Eine gute halbe Stunde war vergangen und James atmete erleichtert auf. Die Schülermasse hatte sich wieder aufgelöst und sie konnten ihren Weg zu Dumbledores Büro fortsetzen. Ein paar Mädchen hatten Narren an ihnen gefressen und verfolgten sie. James fühlte sich genervt, aber Sirius machte diese Aufmerksamkeit nichts aus. Er war wieder in seinem Element und konnte es kaum erwarten die Stinkbomben im Schloss hochgehen zu lassen. Wenn es nach McGonagall dann ginge, würden sie Schlossverbot kriegen, denn Strafarbeiten konnte sie ihnen ja nicht mehr aufhalsen. Ein klarer Vorteil. Sirius rieb sich seine Hände und blieb neben James am Wasserspeier stehen. „Und weißt du das Passwort?"

James schüttelte seinen Kopf und fuhr sich einmal durchs Haar. „Lass uns drauf losraten. Wie immer. Dumbledore nimmt doch eh immer Süßigkeiten."

Sirius nickte. „Okay... Schokofrösche, Kürbispasteten, Berti Botts Bohnen, ... James, ich komm nicht drauf."

„Zitronenbonbon?" Der Wasserspeier gab den Eingang zur Treppe frei.

„Woher wusstest du das Prongs?"

„Denk mal nach. Zitronenbonbons mag er am liebsten." James schüttelte leicht mit seinem Kopf und betrat das Büro des Schulleiters. Dieser saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte seine Hände ineinander gefaltet. Ein Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich habe euch schon kommen gehört, denn Madam Prince hat man bis hier oben hin schreien gehört. Was führt euch beiden denn her? Setzt euch."

„Nun ja." Verlegen blickte James den Schulleiter an. Wie sollte er es ihm am besten beibringen, dass ihr Sohn aus der Zukunft hier in ihrer Zeit war? Würde er ihm glauben? James ließ sich in den Sessel gleiten. „Also Albus, es geht darum, dass Harry da ist. Naja nicht der kleine, sondern der aus der Zukunft."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich. „Der Harry aus der Zukunft? Wie ist denn das möglich?"

„Keine Ahnung. Er ist auf einmal da gewesen und wir können es immer noch nicht fassen."

„Es kann ein Todesser sein."

„Nein Albus. Er ist keiner. Er weiß Sachen über uns, die nur er wissen kann und außerdem hat er kein dunkles Mal.", sprach James. „Außerdem sieht er total wie ich aus und hat Lilys Augen. Es kann nur er sein. Er wusste sogar die Prophezeiung – vollständig."

„Ich glaube, ich nehme ihn mir heute Abend mal in Augenschein. Also richte deiner Frau aus, dass ich heute um 19 Uhr zum Abendessen hereinschneie."

James nickte und erhob sich. „Okay, wir sehen uns dann später. Dann werden wir mal gehen... Komm Sirius." Zusammen verließen sie das Büro und ein Grinsen breitete sich wieder auf Sirius seinem Gesicht aus uns seine Hand glitt kurz in den Umhang. „Gut, also noch da. Ich habe die Stinkbomben mit einem ferngesteuerten Zauber belegt. Oh James, das wird ein Spaß. Wo deponieren wir nun diese Dinger?"

„Also, ich würde sagen vor Filch Büro eine, in einer Pflanze in der Bibliothek, bei der großen Halle, im Kerker mehrere. Joa. Bei Madam Prince und Filch müssen wir aufpassen."

Sirius nickte zustimmen und zusammen begaben sie sich auf den Weg ihrer Anschlagsziele.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde waren sie damit beschäftigt ihr Vorhaben auszuüben und fast hätte Professor McGonagall sie erwischt. Sirius grinste über beide Ohren und James konnte sich das Lachen auch nur gerade so verkneifen. Wenn Lily jetzt hier wäre, würde sie ihnen eine Standpauke und wäre entsetzt über ihr kindliches Verhalten.

„Okay..." Sirius hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber. Überall fing es an zu krachen und zu stinken. Schüler kamen angerannt und hielten sich ihre Umhänge vor die Nase.

„Wer war das?" Das war eindeutig Filchs Stimme. James musste losprusten, griff nach Sirius Ärmel und zog ihn mit. „Schnell weg von hier." Lachend verließen sie das Schloss und begaben sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.


	10. Chapter 10

Als erstes möchte ich Amy für ihr fast 2 Seiten langes Kommi danken. Ich freue mich jedes Mal über Kritik. Ohne Kritik würde ich mich nie verbessern. Aber dazu muss ich fügen, dass nicht so viel Ahnung von Schwangerschaften habe. Ich bin ja erst 19 und war bisher noch nie schwanger. Also bitte entschuldige. Das Problem bei mir ist häufig, andere Leute mit reinbringen. :/ Jeder hat so seine fehler, aber ich habe es versucht und ich denke, dass es mir einigermaßen gelungen ist. Bitte nicht so hart und ich freue mich, dich als Leser zu haben. Ist es besser so? Hab mir extra Zeit für Harry genommen und die Schwangerschaft habe ich auch versucht reinzubringen, aber von dem einen mal aufs andere geht es einfach nicht ;) Hauptsache ist, dass ich es probiert habe und ich werde es auch weiterhin versuchen. Hehe :D

Osiris Black, ich hatte eigentlich am Anfang nur vor James nach Hogwarts gehen zu lassen, aber ich wollte dann ja ,dass sie nicht im Schulleiterbüro rauskommen ;) Also apparieren und dann laufen. Ist doch eh besser hehe ;)

Ansonsten danke ich auch noch allen anderen für ihr Kommi und ich würde mich freuen, wenn sich die Schwarzleser auch einmal zu Wort melden. Danke )

James blieb im Türrahmen seines Hauses stehen und sah zu, wie Harry, Ginny und Lily neben Harry auf dem Boden knieten und sich mit ihm beschäftigten. Seine Haare standen zerwuschelt von dem kleinen Kopf ab und seine grünen Augen blitzen vergnügt. Die kleinen Händchen hatten nach Autos gegriffen und er ließ sie mit einem Brummgeräusch über den Fußboden fahren. In einem der Autos hatten Legofiguren Platz genommen und ließen sich in Richtung Bahnhof chauffieren, wo Harry Senior auf die Ankömmlinge wartete. Ein kindliches Lachen war zu vernehmen, während Harry seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn an seinen Hals hielt. „Wir bitten die Fahrgäste so langsam sich zum Zug zu begeben!"

Das Auto war am Bahnhof angekommen und Ginny und Lily hoben die beiden Insassen aus dem Auto.

„Schnell! Ansonsten verpassen wir unseren Zug!", rief Ginny und ging mit ihrer Figur auf den Bahnhof zu. Die Lock stieg Dampf auf und ein Schrilles Pfeifen war zu hören. Lily und Ginny setzten die Figuren in den Zug.

„Bitte Vorsicht, die Türen schließen!", ertönte Harrys Stimme erneut und in seinen Händen hielt er die Fernsteuerung.

„Tarf Arry fahren?" Die Augen des kleinen Jungen waren groß geworden und lächelnd gab der Erwachsene die Steuerung an sein Jüngeres Ich weiter. Er fing an Harry die Steuerung zu erklären.

„Woaaah, die spielen... ich will mitspielen! Toll toll toll", schrie Sirius und flitzte an James vorbei, der seinen Kopf schüttelte. Manchmal glaubte er wirklich, dass Harry bereits reifer sei als dessen Parte. Sirius quetschte sich zwischen Harry und Harry und ließ seinen Blick neugierig und mit großen Augen über die Fernsteuerung gleiten. „Darf ich auch einmal?" Sirius war schon bereit Harry die Bedienung aus der Hand zu reißen. Bei solchen Sachen konnte er sich nämlich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Aber Lilys Blick ließ ihn zusammenzucken und ruckartig zog er seine Hand zurück. „Erst Harry und dann du!" Mit einem mahnenden Blick erhob sie sich und schritt auf James zu, der sich inzwischen in einen Sessel hat gleiten lassen. „Das war mal wieder typisch Sirius, aber egal. Wie war es bei Dumbledore?"

„Er will sich Harry später selbst anschauen."

„Wann?" Lilys Blick fiel auf die Wanduhr, dessen Zeiger gerade ein Uhr schlug.

„Heute Abend um sieben zum Abendessen hat er sich angekündigt." James streckte eine Hand nach Lily aus und zog sie zu sich. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und küsste sanft ihren Hals. Sämtliche Nackenhaare stellten sich bei der Berührung auf und sie fing an vergnügt zu schnurren.

Harry blickte lächelnd zu seinen Eltern hinüber und er selbst hatte seine Hände um Ginnys Bauch geschlungen. Ihr Kopf war an seiner Brust angelehnt und sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Harry konnte deutlich die Bewegungen des Kindes in ihrem Bauch spüren und ein verträumtes Lächeln schlich auf seine Lippen. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten.", hauchte er in Ginnys Ohr und diese schmiegte sich genüsslich als Antwort nur noch mehr an seinen Oberkörper. Sanft küsste Harry ihr Haar und beobachte sein Jüngeres Ich und Sirius aus den Augenwinkeln. Beide saßen vergnügt an den Schienen und verfolgten den Zug mit großen geweiteten Augen. Typisch Sirius, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er fing an zu schmunzeln. Wie sehr hatte er ihn vermisst? Ab der dritten Klasse in Hogwarts war er führ ihn dagewesen, aber er war viel zu früh gestorben. Harry seufzte auf und Ginny öffnete ihren Augen und hob ihren Kopf um Harry in die grünen Augen zu schauen. Letztendlich folgte sie ihrem Blick und sie fing an zu lachen. „Harry, dass sieht so geil aus. Dein jüngeres Ich und Sirius – beide zusammen am Eisenbahnspielen."

„Der wird nie erwachsen!", hörten sie Lily sagen.

„Hey!" Sirius hatte sich zu ihnen umgedreht und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Lasst mich doch. Schließlich bin ich der einzige, der Harry überwacht ob er auch alles richtig macht. Ihr anderen habt euch alle verzogen. Pah!"

„Jaja Pad, herausreden bringt nichts. Du bist halt so!"

„Vergiss nicht dich auch zu erwähnen, Jamsie. Du bist nicht besser als Sirius. Ihr seit zwei Kindsköpfe und ich wette 10 Galleonen, dass Harry in eurem Alter reifer ist als ihr beide zusammen!"

Sirius Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Ich bin nicht reif? Lils, come on. Ich bin total reif für mein Alter. Schau mich an. Ich sehe total ein, bin kinderlieb und nunja, ich habe gern etwas Spaß und Prongs geht es nicht anders. Wir sind halt so und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du deine Wette nicht gewinnst."

„Das will ich sehen.", lachte Harry los und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mom, dass musst du dokumentieren wenn Sirius den Versuch startet."

„Wenn wir überleben, dann mach ich das. Versprochen!" Lily lächelte ihn zu und blickte dann wieder zu ihrem Sohn, der die Bedienung hingelegt hatte und langsam auf sie zuschritt. „Komm her mein Spatz!" Lily breitete ihre Arme aus und hob ihn hoch als er bei ihr angekommen war. Sie fuhr ihm einmal durchs Haar und küsste seine Wange. Der kleine Mann schmiegte sich an seine Mutter und schon kurz darauf waren seine Augen zugefallen. Lily erhob sich und verließ das Zimmer. Einen letzten Blick warf sie auf Sirius, der sich bereits die Steuerung gegriffen hatte und nun eifrig den Zug Kreise fahren ließ. Männer! Sie schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf und stieg die Treppenstufen zu dem Kinderzimmer empor. Leise knarrend öffnete sie die Zimmertüre und betrat das Kinderzimmer wo Schnätze auf der himmelblauen Tapete herumflogen. Sie selbst war nicht begeistert darüber gewesen, aber schließlich hatte sich doch nachgegeben. Was sie alle nur an diesem Sport fanden? Lily legte ihren Sohn in das Kinderbett und deckte ihn vorsichtig zu. „Ich liebe dich mein Schatz.", flüsterte sie und küsste den Jungen auf die Stirn. „Ich hoffe, dass alles gut geht und du eine gute Zukunft hast!" Tränen standen in ihren Augen und ihre Hände umklammerten das Gitter. Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen zu sterben und ihren einzigen Sohn in dieser Welt zu hinterlassen. Eine einzelne Träne floss über ihre Wange und tropfte zu Boden. Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf ihren schlafenden Sohn, der sich in die Decke gekuschelt hatte und verließ das Kinderzimmer.

Ein paar Stunden waren vergangen und Ginny und Harry hatten sich in ihr Gästezimmer zurückgezogen. Beide lagen nebeneinander auf dem Bett und genossen ihre Nähe. Harry hatte seine Arme um Ginnys Bauch geschlungen und ihre Beine hatten sich ineinander verschlungen. Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Das einzigste was er gerade spüren wollte war Ginnys Nähe und die Bewegungen seines Kindes. Jedesmal wenn es gegen die Bauchwand trat stiegen in ihm Glücksgefühle auf. Jede Bewegung seines Ungeborenen machte ihn glücklich und er konnte es kaum erwarten das kleine etwas in seinen Armen zu halten. Was es wohl werden würde? Mädchen oder Junge? Ein Mädchen was so aussah wie Ginny wäre nicht schlecht, aber auch über einen Jungen würde er sich freuen. Die Hauptsache war, dass das Kind gesund war und er würde alles dafür geben, dass es in einer Welt ohne Krieg aufwachsen dürfte. Harry fing an zu lächeln, seine Augen schwangen auf und er lauschte Ginnys gleichmäßigem Atem. Ihre Augen waren fest geschlossen und sie schlief friedlich.

Eine seiner Hände zog ihr Top etwas hoch und gab Blick auf den dicken Bauch frei. „Hallo mein Kleines. Hörst du mich?", fragte er leise und rutschte weiter im Bett hinunter. „Deine Mama schläft gerade und weißt du was? Wir sind hier in der Vergangenheit. In die Zeit sollst du nicht geboren werden. Ich hoffe, dass du dir noch etwas Zeit lässt damit." Harry vernahm einen leichten Tritt und er musste grinsen. „Schade, dass du nicht mit mir sprechen kannst. Mich würde es interessieren was du wirst, aber das Geschlecht ist egal. Hauptsache du bist gesund. Ob du Mamas Augen hast? Ihre süße Stupsnase? Du musst wissen, dass wir dich total lieb haben und wir können es wirklich kaum erwarten bis du da bist, aber bitte lass dir Zeit. Genieße es im Inneren deiner Mama!" Ginny war jetzt im achten Monat schwanger und langsam wurde ihr die Last des Kindes wirklich zu schwer. Besonders im Sommer ist es schlimm gewesen. Durch die Hitze war sie immer schlapp gewesen und ihre Stimmung war auch nicht gerade immer die Beste, aber ihre Heißhungerattacken hatten alles wieder herausgerissen. Kein Glas mit Gurken war sicher vor ihr. Wie viele Gläser sie davon schon gespeist hatte? Harry wusste es nicht, denn bei zehn hatte er aufgehört zu zählen. Immer wieder hatte er ihr belustigt dabei zugesehen und immer noch konnte er nicht verstehen wie man Essiggurken, Nutella, Marmelda, Käse und vieles mehr auf einmal essen konnte. Harry schüttelte bei dem Gedanken den Kopf und blickte zu Ginnys Gesicht hinauf. Ihre Augen hatten sich wieder geöffnet und müde lächelte sie ihn an. „Schlaf ruhig weiter!"

Der Abend kam immer näher. Die Sonne war am untergehen und der Himmel war in einem roten Ton gehalten. Ein leichter Wind wehte und James und Lily saßen zusammen auf einer Hollywoodschaukel im Garten. Auf James Schoss hatte Harry Platz genommen und dieser spielte mit den Haaren seiner Mutter. Beide saßen schweigend nebeneinander und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. James Hände umschlossen den kleinen Körper ihres gemeinsamen Jungen fest und dessen grüne Augen wanderten durch die Gegend. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und er hatte ein Eichhörnchen erblickt, dass in ihrer Nähe stehen geblieben war und sich ebenfalls umblickte. „Arry will Eichi treicheln!", brabbelte Harry und deutete mit einer Hand auf das kleine Wesen, dass einen Fuß angehoben hatte und Witterung aufnahm.

„Keine Chance Kleiner. Bis du da bist, ist es schon weg." Entschuldigend blickte der schwarzhaarige Mann seinen Sohn an.

„Tu kannst es schocken, tann kann ich es anfassen!"

„Das lassen wir mal lieber. Es ist nicht ein tolles Gefühl geschockt zu werden.", warf Lily ein und strich ihrem Sohn durchs Haar. Dieser hatte schmollend seine Unterlippe vorgezogen und Tränen hatten sich in seinen Augen gebildet.

„Schatz, ich bin mir sicher, dass du dafür nachher Padfoot so lange streicheln kannst wie du willst. Okay?", fragte Lily zaghaft und drückte ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Tolange Pafoo treicheln wie ich will?" Begeistert schlug der Junge in seine Hände und seine Mutter fing an zu nicken. „Jetzt treicheln will!", quiekte Harry auf und trommelte mit seinen Händen auf James Schenkel.

„Ahh du Rabauke, das tat weh. Aber lasst uns reingehen. Dumbledore kommt in anderthalb Stunden und bis dahin sollte das Essen auf dem Tisch stehen." James nahm Harry auf den Arm und erhob sich. Er streckte eine Hand nach Lily aus und half ihr ebenfalls beim Aufstehen. Er legte einen Arm um sie und zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Haus.

Innen hatte sich nichts verändert. Harry und Ginny hatten sich immer noch auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und Sirius saß auf dem Fußboden des Wohnzimmers und ließ die Eisenbahn umherfahren. Lily fragte sich wirklich wie lang man so etwas spielen konnte. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und blickte zu James hinüber auf dessen Gesicht sich ein breites Grinsen gebildet hatte. Er reichte Lily ihren Sohn und ließ sich neben Sirius nieder und riss ihm die Bedienung aus der Hand.

„HEY!", schrie Sirius und versuchte die Bedienung zurückzuklauen, aber James hatte sich inzwischen erhoben und rannte quer durchs Zimmer. „Na warte... Ich kriege dich." Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und schickte Flüche auf James, die aber jedes Mal ihr Ziel verfehlten.

„Toll, dass hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt." Lily verdrehte genervt ihre Augen und ging in Richtung Küche.

Was war denn das da für ein Lärm? Harry öffnete seine Augen und setzte sich die Brille auf. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und tapste zur Tür. Er öffnete sie einen Spalt und lugte vorsichtig hinaus. James war gerade lachend an ihm vorbeigerannt und es folgte ein rötlicher Fluch, bevor Sirius an ihm vorbeirannte. Harry fing an zu lachen und trat in den Gang. Wie sehr hatte er sich das gewünscht jemals zu sehen und life mitzuerleben, aber es schien ihm aussichtslos.

Ginny war an seiner Seite erschienen und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper. „Wasn los!", nuschelte sie und sie schmiegte sich an Harrys Brust.

„Dad und Padfoot sind los. Sie jagen sich.", meinte Harry und zusammen gingen sie die Treppen hinunter in die Küche, wo Lily bereits am kochen war.

„Können wir dir helfen?", fragte Ginny und stellte sich neben Lily.

Dankbar blickte Lily auf und deutete auf das Gemüse was sich auf dem Küchentisch stapelte „Gerne. Du kannst das Gemüse klein schneiden und Harry kann mir hier mit dem Schälen von Kartoffeln helfen."

„Gerne." Harry lächelte und ging Lily zur Hand.

Ginny hatte sich am Tisch niedergelassen und beobachte kurze Zeit Harry beim malen. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch und lächelte. Nur noch einen Monat und es wäre endlich so weit. Sie wären endlich zu dritt. Sie hatte sich zusammen mit Harry und ihrer Familie auf das Baby gefreut. Wie es ihnen jetzt wohl ging? Sie seufzte leise auf und ihr Blick wurde traurig. Sie vermisste ihre Eltern, ihre Geschwister und Hermine. Alle hatten an ihrer Seite gestanden und wollten ihr bei der Geburt helfen.

„Schatz? Was ist denn los?" Harry ließ sich neben ihr nieder und legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange.

„Ich habe gerade nur daran gedacht, dass sich meine Familie so auf das Baby gefreut hatte und dann wurde mir klar, dass sie nicht bei mir sind. Sie sind zwar hier, aber sie wissen nichts davon."

„Hey Süße. Wir könnten doch bestimmt einmal reinschneien oder? Ich mein, wenn meine Eltern wissen, dass wir hier sind, dann dürfen das deine doch auch oder? Ich würde gerne Ron einmal als Baby sehen. Dann kann ich ihn damit aufziehen!", lachte Harry los und drückte Ginny an sich.

„Und ich ihn auch. Er hat immer nur mich gesehen und ich kann mich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er mal so klein war."

„Mom, denkst du es ist möglich, dass wir in den nächsten Tagen mal bei den Weasleys vorbeischauen?" Fragend wendete sich Harry an seine Mutter. Es wäre doch nur zu schön und es würde Ginny sicherlich helfen. Jeder brauchte seine Familie um sich herum. Besonders in diesen Zeiten.

„Ich denke, aber lasst uns dass doch später Dumbledore fragen. Ich bin sicher, dass er eine Antwort drauf hat." Lily lächelte die beiden an. „Aber wir sollten uns beeilen. Ansonsten ist das Essen nicht rechtzeitig fertig."

„Sag mal Lily, warum machst du das eigentlich per Hand und nicht per Zauberstab. Das geht doch viel schneller.", fragte Ginny und schnitt dabei das Gemüse klein.

„Naja, das macht mir mehr Spaß, als es alles von Zauberhand zu machen. Außerdem schmeckt es besser." Lily zwinkerte den Beiden zu und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Eine weitere Stunde war vergangen. Das Essen war fertig, im ganzen Haus duftete es hervorragend nach Braten und James und Sirius hatten sich zusammen vor die Eisenbahn gepflanzt und sie wechselten sich mit dem Fahren ab. Harry hatte ein Bild voller Striche gemalt und stolz begutachtete Lily es gerade. „Er wird von Tag zu Tag besser! Wenn er ein Muggle wäre, wäre ich mir sicher, dass er eines Tages Maler werden würde." Lily hielt Harry das Bild direkt unter die Nase und Harry zog nur die Augenbrauen hoch. Es war darauf außer Gekrakel nichts zu erkennen. Nur wenn man etwas Phantasie hätte, könnte man sich daraus etwas vorstellen. Anders konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen, aber Harry war sicher, dass er bei ihrem Kind genauso stolz auf dieses Bild wäre. Er fing an zu lächeln und nickte. „Hervorragend oder Ginny?"

„Ohja und ich denke, wenn du dieses zeichnerische Talent hast, dann hat das unser Ungeborenes bestimmt auch." Ginny knuffte Harry in die Seite und grinste ihn frech an.

„Aber natürlich.." In diesem Moment schlug die Wand Uhr sieben und sofort flammte der Kamin grün auf und Dumbledore trat heraus. Pünktlich wie eh und je.

„Hallo Albus!" Lily war an seine Seite geeilt. „Es freut mich, dass du vorbeigekommen bist."

„Für so einen Anlass doch immer." Dumbledore lichte und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen. Im Wohnzimmer entdeckte er James und Sirius nebeneinander und er konnte deutlich hören, dass sie sich mal wieder irgend worum stritten. Darüber konnte er nur kurz seinen Kopf schütteln. Er ließ seinen Blick weitergleiten und blieb bei einem rothaarigen Mädchen hängen. Wer war das? James hatte davon nichts erwähnt. Harrys Begleitung? Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatten sich die beiden in die Augen gesehen und entdeckte dann auch gleich den schwarzhaarigen Mann an ihrer Seite. Er hatte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt. Seine grünen Augen glitzerten und das Haar stand so wie bei James ab. Bei der blitzförmigen Narbe stockte er. Ihre Augen tragen sich und er versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen, aber dieser war gut verschlossen. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.

Harry hatte das Kribbeln deutlich gespürt. „Geben sie es auf Professor. Das bringt nichts. Ich habe inzwischen gelernt meinen Geist zu verschließen.", meinte er grinsend.

„Erstaunlich.", murmelte Dumbledore. „Ich denke, wir sollten das ganze beim Essen klären oder?" Dumbledore steuerte das Esszimmer an und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gleiten. Die anderen gesellten sich zu ihm.

„Also, du bist also Harry James Potter?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, dass bin ich und das an meiner Seite ist Ginerva Molly Potter früher Weasley."

„Die kleine Weasley, die erst vor kurzem das Licht der Welt erblickte?" Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Es ist schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass ein Mädchen in der Weasley Familie zur Welt gekommen ist. Erstaunlich, wirklich erstaunlich. Was ist das für eine Narbe? Sieht meines Erachtens aus wie eine Fluchnarbe, aber so eine ist mir noch nie untergekommen." Dumbledore deutete mit seiner rechten Hand auf Harrys blitzförmige Narbe.

„Professor, ja, dass ist eine Fluchnarbe. Sie stammt vom Avada Keadrava. Ich bin die einzige Person, die den Fluch überlebt hat."

Dumbledore verschluckte sich an seinem Essen. „Aber das geht doch nicht..."

„Doch, meine Mutter hatte den perfekten Schutz für mich geschaffen in dem sie ihr Leben für meins gab und jetzt sind wir aus unerklärlichen Gründen hier gelandet. Ich habe vor die Zukunft zu ändern Professor. Ich habe es inzwischen auch getan. Meine Eltern und Sirius wissen bereits eine Menge Sachen und sie können mich davon nicht abhalten. Ich habe mich so entschieden und werde es durchziehen. Es ist meine Aufgabe Voldemort zu erledigen. So ist es in der Prophezeiung geschrieben." Harrys Augen funkelten und Ginny hatte seine Hand gegriffen und drückte diese fest.

„Und wie hast du das vor wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich habe Kräfte die er mir damals durch sein Attentat an mich weitergab. Ich kann so wie er Parsel sprechen, meine Kräfte haben sich dafür auch verstärkt, ich beherrsche stablose Magie, ich kenne Schutzschilder von denen viele Leute keine Ahnung haben und ich denke nicht, dass Voldemort diese kennt. Ich werde als euer Trumpf in den Kampf ziehen und ich werde mein bestes geben um ihn zu vernichten. Töten kann er mich nicht."

„Wieso nicht?" Lily starrte ihn entgeistert hat. James war das Messer heruntergefallen und Sirius hatte sich an seinem Essen verschluckt.

„Er kann mich nicht umbringen, weil ich Moms Schutz auf mir trage. Sie hatte sich damals für mich geopfert. Er kann mich nicht anfassen. In dieser Zeit kann er es nicht. In meiner hat er einen Weg gefunden und zwar als er mein Blut benutzte um Aufzuerstehen. Aber in dieser Zeit ist es nicht so. Ich bin immer noch ich. Besitze diese Narbe und wenn ihr mir jetzt eine Schlange vorhalten würdet, würde ich sicherlich auch noch mit ihr sprechen können..."

Dumbledore war erstaunt über das Ganze und er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sich zwei Zeitreisende hier befanden. Er hatte sie über eine Menge ausgefragt und am Ende war er sich sicher, dass die zwei aus der Zukunft waren.

„Professor, ich habe eine Bitte und zwar wollte ich fragen, ob es möglich wäre Ginnys Eltern einen Besuch abzustatten. Ich meine es ist unfair, dass meine Eltern von unserer Anwesendheit wissen, aber ihre nicht." In Harrys Augen lag ein flehender Ausdruck. Dumbledores Blick war auf dem schwangeren Mädchen geheftet und ein Lächeln spiegelte auf seinen Lippen wieder. „Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten. Ich müsste ihnen vorher Bescheid sagen."

„Kann das nicht eine Überraschung werden? Sie könnten ja uns begleiten oder so, damit wir nicht irgendwelche Flüche auf uns geschossen bekommen."

„Hmm, okay, man merkt, dass du von James abstammst. Ich denke, dass kann sich auch einrichten lassen. Wann wäre es denn euch recht?"

„So früh wie möglich." Ginny lächelte zaghaft und deutete auf ihren Bauch. „Von Tag zu Tag wird das Kind in meinem Bauch schwerer und ich denke manchmal, dass ich anfange zu platzen."

„Wäre es euch morgen um 10 recht? Morgen ist Sonntag und da müssten alle Weasleys daheim sein."

„Danke Professor." Ginny strahlte ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter an und lehnte sich glücklich an Harry. Morgen würde es zu ihren Eltern gehen. Wie sie reagieren?

„Achja, James, Sirius. Hogwarts hat schon seit längere Zeit so einen Streich wie heute gesehen. Minerva, Filch und Madam Prince waren außer sich. Madam Prince hatte als einzige ein Verdacht und als sie dies erzählte, dass ihr da wart, war es klar wer die Unruhestifter waren. Na ja, den Schülern hat es gefallen. Von Minerva soll ich euch ausrichten, dass wenn sie Schulleiterin wäre, dass ihr ewiges Hogwartsverbot hättet. Filch hätte euch gerne wieder Strafarbeiten aufgedrückt und Madam Prince hat nur rumgeflucht.", meinte Dumbledore grinsend.

„James, habt mir irgendetwas verschwiegen?" Lilys Augen funkelten belustigt. Hatte sie sich es doch gedacht als Sirius noch mal nach Hause flohen musste. Sirius und James zusammen in Hogwarts. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Leise seufzte sie auf und schüttelte ihre rote Haarpracht. Sie würden es wirklich nie lernen. Ihre Wette war so gut wie gewonnen!


	11. Chapter 11

Es tut mir leid, dass es erst jetzt weitergeht, aber ich hatte eine Schreibblockade und musste lernen etc )

ich hoffe ihr seit noch interessiert

Die halbe Nacht war Ginny wach gelegen. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Immer wieder drifteten ihre Gedanken zu ihren Eltern und ihren Freunden. Sie vermisste sie und konnte es kaum erwarten sie wiederzusehen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und sie rollte sich von der einen auf die andere Seite. Harry der neben ihr lag bekam davon gar nichts mit. Tief und fest schlief er und nichts konnte ihn aus seinem Träumen reißen. Das schwache Mondlicht beleuchtete seinen Kopf einwenig. Er schlief fest wie ein Baby. Auf Ginnys Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln und sie fuhr leicht die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach. Bei ihrer Berührung zuckte Harry kurz zusammen, aber auch dies konnte ihn nicht aus dem Schlaf reißen.  
Ginny seufzte leise auf. Sie beneidete Harry um diesen tiefen Schlaf. Eng schmiegte sie sich an ihn und legte eine ihrer Hände auf ihren Bauch. Selbst das Kind in ihrem Innern schlief. Nur die Frage war wie lang? Häufig genug wurde sie durch Tritte gegen Organe geweckt und sie freute sich darauf, wenn das Kind erst einmal auf der Welt war. Die schlaflosen Nächte waren nicht ihr Problem, sondern eher die Geburt. Sie hatte Angst davor sie nicht zu überstehen. Bei diesem Gedanken saß ein Klos in ihrem Hals und sie hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde. Langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlummerte an Harrys Seite an. Dieser legte noch im Schlaf einen Arm auf ihren Bauch.

Der kommende Tag brach für alle früh an. Um sieben Uhr am Morgen wachte Ginny auf. Unter ihren Augen hatten sich leichte Augenringe gebildet was aber kein Wunder war. Schließlich war sie die halbe Nacht wach herumgelegen. „Morgen Schatz!", nuschelte der schwarzhaarige Mann an ihrer Seite in ihr Ohr. Sofort stellten sich sämtliche Nackenhaare bei ihr auf. Harry drehte mit einer Hand ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Langsam kamen sich ihre Lippen näher und es vergingen Sekunden bis sie sich trafen. Ginnys Lippen schmeckten wie immer nach Erdbeeren. Er legte seine eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und mit der anderen zog er sie etwas mehr an sich. „Heute ist dein Tag!", hauchte Harry zwischen dem Kuss hervor. Langsam ließ er von ihr ab. Er zog das Shirt etwas nach oben und liebkoste ihren Bauch. „Guten Morgen Kleines. Heute besuchen wir deine Oma und deinen Opa und deine Onkels."  
Ginny fing an zu Lächeln, richtete sich auf und schlang ihren Arm um seinen Nacken. „Harry, ich habe Angst."  
„Wovor?"  
„Vor der Geburt. Harry..." Ginnys Augen hatten sich vor Angst leicht geweitet und sie schmiegte sich enger an Harry.  
„Du schaffst das. Aber wir haben noch etwas Zeit. Du musst dich an die Übungen die du fleißig geübt hast, erinnern und es werden dich eine Menge Leute unterstützen. Übrigens weiche ich nicht von seiner Seite." Harrys Stimme klang zuversichtlich, aber er selbst hatte Angst vor dem Tag. Was wäre, wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde und beide sterben würden? Daran wollte er gar nicht denken. Es würde nicht passieren. Sie würden es beide schaffen und dann würden sie eine glückliche Familie sein. „Aber heute besuchen wir erst einmal deine Eltern. Ich kann kaum deren Reaktion erwarten und ich kann es kaum erwarten dich als Baby zu sehen."  
„Wenn du unbedingt meinst. Aber jetzt sollten wir aufstehen. Ansonsten sind wir nicht rechtzeitig fertig." Ginny schwang ihre Beine übers Bett auf den Boden und sie vernahmen ein leises Klopfen an der Türe.  
„Ich bin es, Lily, kann ich hereinkommen?"  
Harry und Ginny sahen sich an und nickten schließlich. „Klar, komm rein. Die Tür ist offen."  
Die Türe wurde leise knarrend geöffnet und Lily erschien im Türrahmen. Auf ihren Armen trug sie Unmengen von Wäsche. „Ihr habt ja nichts dabei. Also haben James und ich uns entschieden euch etwas von unserer Wäsche auszuleihen. Ginny, die Klamotten für dich habe ich damals mit Harry getragen." Lily schritt zum Bett und legte den Haufen Kleidung darauf ab. „Sucht euch etwas schönes raus. Ich erwarte euch in einer halben Stunde beim Frühstück. Ich muss noch Harry holen und dann muss ich James wecken. Der schläft mal wieder wie ein Stein und ich krieg ihn einfach nicht wach." Seufzend blickte sie die zwei Zeitreisenden an, strich Harry übers Haar und verließ schnurstracks das Zimmer.  
„Deine Mom ist eine ganz liebe!", meinte Ginny und beugte sich über den Haufen Kleidung. Sie fischte ein weißes, langes und breitgeschnittenes Sommerkleid hervor. „Ich glaub das probier ich mal an!" Sie küsste Harry sanft auf den Mund und zog sich um.

Lily war in Harrys Kinderzimmer geschlüpft und konnte schon von weitem sehen, dass er sich am Gitter hochgezogen hatte und sie mit abwartenden großen grünen Augen anschaute. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und ein paar Zähnchen blitzten hervor als er anfing zu lachen.  
„Mein kleiner Sonnenschein ist ja schon wach!" Lily hob ihn aus dem Gitterbettchen hervor und begutachtete ihn auf dem Arm. „Du wirst von Tag zu Tag größer und schwerer." Sie stupste seine Nase mit ihrem Finger.  
„Mama Unga!", quietschte Harry und seine Hände hatten sich in ihr Oberteil gekrallt.  
„Ja gleich Schatz. Lass uns doch erst einmal Daddy wecken gehen."  
Harry nickte begeistert und seine Augen fingen dabei an zu strahlen. Seinen Daddy zu wecken war immer etwas tolles, denn das kalte Wasser was auf ihn dann nieder floss war immer zu lustig. Triefend voller Wasser saß er dann immer in seinem Bett und sein Blick war einfach himmlisch. „Mit Wasser?"  
Lily nickte und zusammen verließen sie das Zimmer. Leise öffnete sie die Zimmertüre ihres Schlafzimmers. Die Wände waren hell gestrichen und in der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein großes Himmelbett, worauf sich James ausgebreitet hatte und leichte Schnarchgeräusche von sich gab.  
Lily schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. Ein Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser war erschienen und dieser kippte zur Seite und der Inhalt leerte sich über James aus. Kreischend saß er aufrecht in seinem Bett und blickte in das lachende Gesicht seiner Frau. „Na warte!" James sprang aus dem Bett und rannte seiner Frau hinterher, die eilig das Zimmer verlassen hatte und die Treppe hinunterdüste. 

„Geht das bei euch immer so ab?" Fragend blickte Ginny ihren Freund an.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen. Ich habe von vielen gehört, dass mein Vater ein Kindskopf sei und das meine Mutter die vernünftige ist, aber irgendwie schenke ich dem Ganzen heute keinen Glauben mehr." Ein Grinsen umspielte Harrys Lippen und sein Blick folgte seinen Eltern, die gerade in Richtung Küche verschwunden waren. „Lass uns runter gehen!" Harry griff nach Ginny ihrer Hand und gemeinsam schlenderten sie die Treppenstufen hinunter. Schon von weitem drang Lachen in ihre Ohren und eine rot angelaufene Lily erschien an ihrer Seite. Auf ihren Armen trug sie immer noch Harry, der fröhlich gluckste und seine grünen Augen waren auf sein Älteres Ich gerichtet. „Papa nass! Nicht auftehen wollt!"  
Harry fing an zu lachen und strich dem Kleinkind über das Haar. „Mom, mir wurde immer gesagt, dass du die Vernünftige warst und Dads und Sirius seine Spielereien ätzen fandest, aber heute hast du dich nicht so benommen."  
„Harry, manchmal muss Spaß sein, besonders wenn dein Dad an so einem Tag nicht aufstehen will, sondern lieber in seiner Bettdecke geschlummert bleibt uns am liebsten den ganzen Tag verschläft." In Lilys Augen funkelte es belustig und sie musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als James pustend neben ihnen erschienen war uns seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte. „Rache ist süß!", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und blickte dann grinsend zu den Zeitreisenden hinüber. „Lasst uns frühstücken!"

Pünktlich um 10 flammte der Kamin grün auf und Dumbledore trat hinaus. „Ah alle fertig. Freut mich. Ich habe einen Portschlüssel mitgebracht, der uns direkt vor das Anwesen der Weasleys bringt, aber ich muss euch warnen – Kleinkindergefahr. Niemand ist vor den Zwillingen sicher."  
Ginny prustete los, ihre Augen glänzten und ihre Finger umschlossen Harrys. „So jung und schon so frech. Das legen sie auch nicht in der Zukunft ab. Sie werden Streichmeister und Hogwarts ist nicht vor ihnen sicher!"  
„Was?" Entgeistert starrte James die rothaarige an.  
„Du hast richtig gehört Dad, Fred und George sind eure Nachfolger. Passt bloß auf dass sie euren Platz nicht streitig machen."  
„Diskussionen können nachher geführt werden. Der Portschlüssel geht in einer Minute los. Also, von jedem eine Hand auf den Schuh!" Jeder folgte der Anweisung Dumbledores und kurze Zeit später drehte sich alles um sie herum und sie landeten direkt auf dem Anwesen der Weasleys. Die Sonne schien, ein paar weiße Wolken waren am Himmel zu sehen und schon um 10 Uhr morgens waren die Temperaturen draußen angenehm.  
Der Fuchsbau hatte sich im Großen und Ganzen nicht verändert nur konnten die Zeitreisenden erkennen, dass er noch nicht so in Mitleid gezogen war. Zwei Kinder mit roten Haarschöpfen tobten im Garten umher und eine rundliche rothaarige Frau jagte ihnen hinterher. „FRED, GEORGE, STEHEN GEBLIEBEN!" Die Zwillinge brachten sie echt manchmal so richtig auf die Palme und sie konnte machen was sie wollte, sie gehorchten ihr einfach nicht, aber das war kein großes Wunder, schließlich war sie die Person, die versuchte sie zu erziehen. Aber einen Vorteil gab es. Mit ihnen wurde es ihr nie langweilig. Sie hielten einen auf Trab und sie konnte sich kein Leben mehr ohne sie vorstellen.  
Total in Gedanken vertieft merkte sie gar nicht, wie die beiden stehen geblieben waren und mit großen braunen Augen auf die Ankömmlinge starrten. Gerade im letzten Moment konnte sie verhindern über sie zu stolpern und erschrocken japste sie auf. „Albus, Lily, James...was macht ihr denn hier?" Hastig strich sie sich ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren ,, Ich glaube Arthur hat was vergessen zu erwähnen!"  
„Hat er nicht liebste Molly. Wir wollten euch überraschen und haben uns mit Absicht nicht angemeldet!"  
„Die Überraschung ist euch gelungen. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr kommt, hätte ich aufgeräumt, etwas gekocht... Albus, sag mal, wer sind denn die beiden Fremden? Neue Mitglieder des Ordens?" Fragend blickte Molly zu Dumbledore hinauf, dessen Mundwinkel vergnügt zuckte.  
Ginny hingegen standen Tränen in den Augen. Ihr Körper zitterte leicht und sie hatte sich an Harry gelehnt, der ihr beruhigend über den Bauch fuhr. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter geschmissen und ihre knochenbrechende Umarmung genossen. Aber das ging jetzt wohl schlecht. Sie wusste nicht mal wer sie war. Würde sie ihnen glauben?  
„Neue Mitglieder des Ordens nicht, aber Molly, die Sache sollten wir drinnen mit Arthur besprechen. Sie betrifft sowohl dich auch ihn!" Lily hatte ihren Arm auf Mollys Schulter gelegt, Molly nickte ihnen zu und zusammen gingen sie ins Haus. „Arthur kommst du mal bitte!", rief Molly durchs Haus und schon kurz darauf erschien Arthur Weasley im Wohnzimmer und blickte fragend in die Runde. Sein Blick blieb bei Harry und Ginny hängen und fragend blickte er Molly an. „Molly, wer sind die beiden?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie wollten es uns hier erklären!"  
Lily hatte sich in einem Sessel niedergelassen und Harry auf dem Boden abgesetzt, welcher sofort begeistert auf Ron zu ging und sich neben ihn plumpsen ließ. „Allo Ron!" Harry griff sofort nach den Bauklötzen auf dem Boden und zusammen mit Ron begann er Türmchen zu bauen.  
Harry und Ginny hatten dies mit einem Lächeln beobachtet. „Ihr habt euch schon im Kinderalter verstanden!", kicherte Ginny in Harrys Ohr. Ihre Hände hatten sich in einander verschlungen und sie lehnte lächelnd ihren Kopf an Harrys Brust.  
„Okay, da wir ja jetzt alle anwesend sind, möchte ich euch gerne mitteilen, weswegen wir heute hier sind. Es hat etwas mit diesen beiden Personen zu tun, die vor ein paar Tagen zu uns gestoßen sind...", sprach Dumbledore und sein Blick lag abwartend auf Molly, die die beiden interessiert musterte. „Fällt euch irgendwas auf?"  
„Naja, bis auf dass der schwarzhaarige Mann glatt als James Doppelgänger durchgehen könnte und das Mädchen rotes Weasley Haar hat, nichts."  
„Da liegst du richtig Molly. Darf ich euch beiden Harry James Potter und Ginerva Molly Potter ehemals Weasley vorstellen?"


	12. Chapter 12

Mollys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Das sollte ihre kleine Ginerva sein? Dieses erwachsene rothaarige Mädchen, an der Seite von dem Sohn von James und Lily? Das musste ein Irrtum sein. Die rothaarige Frau schnappte nach Luft und warf ihren Blick zu Arthur hinüber, der von dem Sessel gefallen war, auf dem er sich gerade erst niedergelassen hatte. Auch er starrte die beiden Zeitreisenden an. „Aber das kann doch nicht sein!" Molly schüttelte ihren Kopf und in ihren Augen standen Tränen.

„Molly, wir konnten es zum Anfang auch nicht glauben, dass sie es sind, aber es ist wahr. Sie sind durch einen Unfall in unsere Zeit gekommen!" Lily hatte sich aus ihrem Sessel erhoben und schritt auf Molly zu, der bereits Tränen über die Wangen strömten. Sie hielt ihre Hände vors Gesicht gepresst und ihr Körper zitterte leicht. Lily blieb direkt vor ihr stehen und zog sie in ihre Arme. Beruhigend strichen ihre Hände über ihren Rücken und Mollys Hände krallte sich in Lilys Oberteil. „Sie.. sie sind es wirklich?", stotterte sie und Lily nickte. Langsam löste sich Molly aus ihrer Umarmung und ging auf Harry und Ginny zu.

„Mom!", wisperte Ginny, erhob sich aus dem Sessel und fiel in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Ginny presste ihren Körper an Mollys. Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen und sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihr Vater ihre Arme um sie schlang. „Dad!", krächzte sie. Ihr Blick war durch die Tränen total verschwommen.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen bis sie sich von einander lösten und sich mit roten Augen ansahen. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte Molly sie.

„Gut. Es könnte mir nicht besser gehen!" Ein Lächeln schlich auf ihre Lippen und sie streckte eine Hand nach Harry aus. „Mom, Dad, darf ich euch meinen Ehemann vorstellen?" Harry hatte ihre Hand ergriffen und er lächelte die beiden zaghaft an. „Hi..."

Molly hatte sich schon sofort auf ihn gestürzt und zog ihn in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung. „Und du bist also der Gatte meiner kleinen Ginerva..."

„Naja, klein ist sie ja nicht mehr! Aber ansonsten ja."

„Und wie ich sehe ist mein erster Enkel unterwegs. Erst vor ein paar Monaten noch einmal Vater geworden und schon ein Enkel... wer hätte das gedacht!" Arthur grinste die beiden an und strich eine Träne beiseite, die über seine Wange gelaufen war.

„Wir hatten ja auch nicht damit gerechnet in dieser Zeit zu landen. Eigentlich hatten wir geplant, dass unser Kind in unserer Gegenwart zur Welt kommt, aber ich bezweifle es inzwischen, dass wir rechtzeitig zurück sein werden." Harry seufzte leicht auf und schlang seine Arme um Ginny.

„Wie seit ihr hergekommen?", fragte Molly schüchtern und legte eine Hand auf Ginnys Wange.

„Voldemort.." Alle schnappten entsetzt nach Luft, als Harry den Namen des Unnennbaren nannte und Harry konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. „Leute, nennt seinen Namen. Es ist ein Name, ein Name wie jeder andere. Egal wie schlimm diese Person ist. Ihr zeigt damit nur wie viel Angst vor ihm habt und dies will er. In unserer Zeit gibt es auch kaum welche die seinen Namen aussprechen. Also wo war ich stehen geblieben. Voldemort hatte uns angegriffen mit dem Todesfluch. Ich habe gleichzeitig ein Expelliarmus ausgesprochen. Unsere Zauber trafen aufeinander, es gab einen Knall, weißes Licht und dann waren wir hier – in einer Zeit wo ich gerade mal ein Jahr bin und Ginny vor paar Monaten erst geboren wurde. Wir haben keine Ahnung wie das Geschehen konnte und wie wir zurückkommen."

Es herrschte Stille im Wohnzimmer. Jeder hatte seinen Blick zu Boden gesenkt und Lauschte Harrys Worten.

„Ihr-wisst-schon-wer ist in euer Zeit noch aktiv? Wir haben es nicht geschafft ihn zu besiegen?", fragte Arthur.

„Es gab eine Zeit von 10 Jahren wo Frieden auf der Welt herrschte, da Voldemort verschwunden war, aber in meinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts ist er wieder aufgetaucht und in meinem vierten Jahr nahm er seine Gestalt wieder an und fing an die Welt weiter zu terrorisieren..." Ginnys Hände schlossen sich um Harrys, die auf ihrem Bauch ruhten. Ihr Blick suchte Harrys Augen und ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Brust. Molly hatte ihre Hand von Ginnys Wange genommen und sie auf Harrys Schulter niedergelassen. Sie schien verwirrt. Er war weg? Für 10 Jahre? Wie? „Harry, Ginny, ich weiß nicht wie viel ihr aus der Zukunft preis geben dürft, aber wie ist es möglich, dass er für 10 Jahre verschwindet und danach wieder kehrt?"

„Indem er seinen eigenen Todesfluch abbekommen hat und durch die Hilfe von Horkruxen wieder auferstehen konnte. Er hat seine Seele in 6 Teile geteilt. In meiner Zeit habe ich mich mit meinen besten Freunden auf den Weg gemacht die schwarzmagischen Gegenstände aufzuspüren und zu zerstören. Nur wenn die Horkruxe zerstört sind, gibt es keine Möglichkeit mehr für ihn zurückzukehren. In meiner Zeit war ich damit beschäftigt zu zerstören. Es hat lange Zeit gedauert Infos zu beschaffen und mein Wissen zu erweitern wie man sie zerstört. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, aber ohne die tatkräftige Unterstützung von Ron, Hermine und Ginny wäre es mir nie gelungen."

„Wieso du?"

„Weil ich der Auserwählte bin und nur ich laut einer Prophezeiung die Macht habe ihn zu besiegen. Der Todesfluch ist Halloween dieses Jahres an mir abgeprallt, nachdem meine Mutter den ultimativen Schutz für mich geschaffen hatte. Sie gab sowie mein Vater sein Leben für mich. Aber was hat es mir gebracht? Meine Eltern waren Tot und ich war allein. Eigentlich dürfte ich euch dies wahrscheinlich gar nicht erzählen, aber es ist mir egal. Ich beabsichtige die Vergangenheit zu ändern um eine bessere Welt für uns aufzubauen und ich hoffe, dass mein Jüngeres Ich dann eine bessere Zukunft hat. Mit Liebe und dass er ein Kind sein darf!"

„Harry, das heißt du willst dich noch einmal auf die Jagd nach den Horkuxen begeben?" Ginny suchte weiter Harrys Blickkontakt. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken ihn zu verlieren. Was sollte sie ohne ihn machen? Sie brauchte ihn doch. Jetzt mehr denn je. Sie war schwanger, würde bald ein Baby zur Welt bringen und dazu brauchte sie ihn. Ohne ihn würde sie das nicht durchstehen. Sie nahm das leichte Nicken als ein Ja zur Kenntnis. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. „Harry, du weißt wie gefährlich das war. Es kann so viel schief gehen. Ich brauch dich doch." Ihr Blick war flehend und sie fing an mit ihren Händen auf seinen Brustkorb zu schlagen.

Harrys Hände griffen nach Ginnys und er drückte sie an seinen Brustkorb.

„Schatz, ich weiß, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Wir haben die Möglichkeit etwas zu ändern und ich werde sie nutzen."

„Dann begleite ich dich..."

„Oh nein Ginny, das wirst du nicht. Denk and ich und an unseren Sonnenschein. Du wirst bei meiner Mutter oder bei deiner Mutter bleiben. Ich will nicht dass dir was zustößt. Damals war es was anderes als ich dich mitgenommen hab. Du wirst nicht euer Leben riskieren. Du wirst dich schonen, auch wenn du damit nicht einverstanden sein wirst, aber ich nehme dich nicht mit."

„Harry, damals waren aber auch noch Ron und Hermine dabei. Wie willst du das alleine schaffen?"

Seufzend blickte Harry zu seiner Frau hinunter. „Irgendwie geht das schon, es seiden du kennst einen Zauber der mit ermöglicht Hermine und Ron aus der Zukunft zu holen. Schließlich bringen mir ihre Kleinkindausgaben nicht viel."

Ginny schüttelte ihren traurig ihren Kopf. Auch sie wünschte sich ihren großen Bruder und ihre beste Freundin herbei. Sie hatten ihnen auf der Horkruxsuche beigestanden und Hermine hatte sämtliche Bücher darüber verdrückt. Ohne sie hätten sie es nicht geschafft, denn ohne sie würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben.

„Naja Harry, sie aus der Zukunft zu holen geht sicherlich nicht, aber wir werden dir bei der Suche helfen. Während Ginny bei Lily und Molly bleibt, werde ich dich begleiten und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sirius und Arthur genauso denken wie ich und vielleicht wird Albus sich unserer Suche auch noch anschließen beziehungsweise uns Infos beschaffen kann." James war an Harrys Seite erschienen und hatte seine Hand auf die andere Schulter von Harry gelegt.

„Aber Dad, ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert."

„Harry, kein aber. Wir werden mit dir auf Reise gehen. Dagegen kannst du nichts machen. Wir werden dir helfen und deinem Schicksal beistehen." James lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und drückte seine Schulter sanft.

„Wie habt ihr denn die Horkruxe zerstört?" Fragend blickte Dumbledore aus seinem Sessel auf.

„Mit dem Schwert von Gryffindor.", sprach Ginny.

Dumbledore legte seine Stirn in Falten. Wie war das möglich? Das Schwert war doch wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ewigkeiten hatten sie danach gesucht und nicht gefunden. Wo konnten sie das herhaben? „Aber das Schwert ist doch weg."

„Da täuschen sie sich gewaltig Professor. Das Schwert ist die ganze Zeit schon da gewesen. Es ist nur versteckt. In meinem zweiten Jahr habe ich es aus dem sprechenden Hut gezogen und damit einen Basilisk erledigt."

„Aus dem sprechenden Hut gezogen und einen Basilisken getöten?" Ungläubig sah der alte Zauberer den Zeitreisenden an.

„Professor, dass ist wahr. Harry hatte mich damals vor V..Voldemort gerettet. Durch sein Tagebuch habe ich in meinem ersten Jahr die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und er hat mich in die Kammer entführt, wo mich Harry letztendlich fand und das Tagebuch zerstörte. Er hat mein Leben gerettet. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich jetzt nicht hier." Tränen flossen bei der Erinnerung über die Wangen des rothaarigen Mädchens und ihre Hände klammerten sich in Harrys Shirt. Ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Brust und die Tränen tropften auf sein Oberteil.

„Sie sagten damals, dass nur ein waschechter Gryffindor das Schwert aus dem Hut ziehen konnte. Mit diesem Schwert haben wir dann die Horkruxe vernichtet. Es war nicht einfach und es war gefährlich, aber wir haben es geschafft und ich werde es noch einmal schaffen. Außerdem denke ich, dass wir die meisten Horkruxe an den Plätzen finden werden, wo sie in der Zukunft versteckt sind."

„Harry, dürfte ich fragen welche Gegenstände alles Horkruxe sind?"

Harry nickte. „Das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle, Vorlost Gaunts Ring, Merope Gaunts Medaillon, der goldene Becher von Helga Hufflepuff, das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw und die Schlange Nagini."

Dumbledore nickte. „Okay, ich werde mich schlau machen, aber ich finde, wir sollten das Thema wechseln. Molly, was würdest du davon halten, wenn du uns deine Tochter einmal vorstellst? Ich bin sicher, dass Harry gerne einmal ein Blick auf sie werden würde." Grinsend blickte er die rothaarige Frau an, dessen Wangen sich prompt rosa färbten und stürmte aus dem Zimmer um das Mädchen zu holen.

„Da bin ich aber gespannt."


	13. Chapter 13

Ginny lag lächelnd an Harry gekuschelt in ihrem Bett. Sie spürte seine Hand um ihren Bauch und sie musste an den heutigen Tag denken. Außerdem würde sie Harrys Blick nicht vergessen, als er ihr jüngeres Ich in seinen Armen hielt. Das Mädchen hatte ihn mit ihren braunen Augen in den Bann gezogen. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich und so klein. Sie hatte sich echt gefragt ob das wirklich sie war? Sie hatte sich auf Fotos gesehen, aber nie hatte sie sich vorgestellt einmal ihrem jüngeren Ich zu begegnen und sie letztendlich einmal selbst in den Armen zu halten. Das Gefühl war so unbeschreiblich und Harry hatte gemeint, dass ihr ein Kind steht. Ihre Wangen hatten sich rot gefärbt und so wie es aussah würde sie ihr gemeinsames Kind in der Vergangenheit zur Welt bringen. Denn sie hatten Jahre gebraucht um alle Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Sicherlich würden sie jetzt keine Jahre brauchen, denn die meisten Horkruxe würden an ihren alten Plätzen sein. Aber es könnte soviel passieren und sie hatte Angst um ihren Ehemann. Sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht verlieren. Er sollte ihr beistehen anstatt Voldemort zu jagen. Ginnys Lächeln war verblasst und Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Ihr Körper zitterte leicht und sie spürte, wie Harrys Druck auf sie sich verstärkte und kurz darauf vernahm sie seine fragende Stimme. „Warum weinst du?"  
„Ich habe an vorhin gedacht. Harry ich finde die Idee mit den Horkruxen nicht gut."  
„Aber es muss sein. Ich würde mir auch lieber ein anderes Leben aussuchen, aber ich möchte wenn ich die Chance habe etwas zu verändern, es auch durchziehen. Kleines, ich werde dir versprechen, dass ich auf mich aufpasse. Außerdem habe ich deinen Vater, meinen und Sirius an meiner Seite."  
„Drei Chaoten auf einem Haufen. Wenn meine Mutter dabei wäre, dann würde ich anders denken, aber ich kenn meinen Vater. Er wird zu James und Sirius überlaufen wenn sie Scheiße bauen."  
„Ich werde auf sie aufpassen. Versprochen." Harry beugte sich über sie, drehte ihr Kinn zu sich und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit seinen. „Lass uns den Rest morgen klären und jetzt schlafen. Du brauchst den Schlaf und du musst dich ausruhen."  
Ginny nickte zögernd und schloss ihre Augen. In ihrem Inneren hoffte sie, dass alles gut gehen würde. Sie würden die Vergangenheit zum Besseren verwandeln.

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen durch Regentropfen, die gegen das Fenster prallten geweckt. Sein Blick fiel auf die schlafende Ginny, die sich an seinen Brustkorb gekuschelt hatte. Ein paar Haarsträhnen waren ihr ins Gesicht gefallen, die Harry vorsichtig aus ihrem Gesicht strich. Ein Lächeln umspiegelte seine Lippen und leise schlüpfte er aus dem Bett. Er wollte sie schlafen lassen. Der Tag gestern war anstrengend gewesen und sie sollte sich ausruhen. Den Schlaf hatte sie verdient. Harry schlüpfte in seine Klamotten und begab sich in Richtung Bad. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo seine Mutter bereits am Frühstück machen war und sein Vater am Küchentisch saß und in den Tagespropheten vertieft war. „Guten Morgen?"  
Beide drehten ihren Kopf zu Harry. „Guten Morgen, gut geschlafen?", fragte Lily und deutete mit ihrer Hand auf einen Stuhl. „Setz dich doch. Das Frühstück ist gleich fertig. Ginny schläft noch?"  
Harry nickte und lies sich neben seinen Vater nieder. „Ja, ich will sie schlafen lassen. Sag mal Dad, was steht denn so interessantes im Tagespropheten."  
„Das Übliche. Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hier und da..."  
„Dad, er heißt Voldemort V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t. Den Namen kann man aussprechen." Harry konnte darüber nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Vielleicht würde er sich dies auch nicht trauen, wenn er damals nicht sein Opfer geworden wäre.  
„Ich weiß, aber im Ministerium ist das ein Tabu. Niemand darf ihn beim Namen nennen. Er ist und bleibt der Unnennbare."  
Seufzend blickte Harry seinen Vater an. Das war klar, dass das Ministerium seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Wer denn sonst und sicherlich standen wie in seiner Zeit mindestens die Hälfte der Ministeriumsangestellten hinter Voldemort und ihn würde es nicht wundern, wenn es genau die gleichen wären. Aber dies würde sich ja hoffentlich bald enden. Eine Welt ohne Voldemort, ohne den Schrecken, dass er oder seine Gefolgsleute auf einmal hinter ihm auftauchten. „Sagst du Sirius Bescheid? Wir sollten uns dann mit Arthur treffen um weiteres zu besprechen. Die Frage ist nur, wie ich das Schwert aus dem Hut bekomme. Das letzte Mal habe ich es in der Kammer des Schreckens herausgezogen, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich es einfach so herausziehen kann."  
„Ich kann Albus ja mal aneulen und ihn fragen ob er nicht vielleicht uns den Hut für eine Zeit überlassen könnte. So dringend braucht er ihn ja nicht und ich bin mir sicher, dass selbst Sirius und ich unsere Finger davon lassen können. Schließlich geht es hier um unser Schicksal und da werden wir uns zusammenreißen!"  
„Das sind ja mal Worte." Die erstaunte Lily ließ das Frühstück auf den Tisch schweben. „Aber ich kann es nicht glauben, dass die Beiden dann kein Unheil anrichten wollen. James, hast du Fieber?"  
„Siehst du Harry, da versuchst du einmal etwas richtig zu machen und dann ist es auch mal wieder nicht in Ordnung. Das Leben ist ungerecht zu mir!" Trotzig blickte James seine Frau an, die ihn amüsierend musterte und darüber nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Ihr Mann ist und bleibt ein Kind. Daran wird sich nichts ändern, auch wenn er sich zusammen reißen würde.  
„Okay Dad, du kümmerst dich bitte darum Professor Dumbledore, Sirius und Arthur Bescheid zu sagen und ich werde mir noch einmal in Erinnerung berufen wo welche Horkuxe in meiner Zeit waren und auf welche Art wir sie genau vernichtet haben."  
James nickte und fing an sich sein Frühstück auf den Teller zu schaufeln. Er liebte Rührei und er könnte Mengenweise davon verschlingen. Er hatte es schon in Hogwarts geliebt, aber bei Lily schmeckte es einfach noch köstlicher. „Sach ma Lil, ws gibt's eut Abnd zum Ssen?"  
„Auf deutsch und vielleicht ohne Rührei im Mund? James du weißt, dass das sich nicht gehört."  
James schluckte sein Essen herunter. „So langsam solltest du dich daran gewöhnt haben. Ich hatte gefragt was es heute Abend zum Essen gibt. Schließlich muss ich doch wissen ob ich großen Hunger mitbringen muss."  
„Mit großen Hunger meinst du nicht zufällig jemanden der mit S beginnt und mit Irius aufhört oder?"  
„Naja, den vielleicht auch, aber eigentlich wollte ich nur mal nachfragen."  
Seufzend blickte Lily Harry an. „Dein Dad ist unverbesserlich. Gerade erst beim Frühstück sitzen und schon fragen was es zum Abend gibt."  
Grinsend beobachte Harry seinen Eltern beim ‚streiten' „Mom, lass ihn doch. Das bedeutet doch nur, dass es ihm bei dir schmeckt. Noch nie etwas von Liebe geht über den Magen gehört?"  
„Bitte was?" James starrte die Beiden an.  
„Mugglesprichwort!", riefen Harry und Lily aus einem Mund und beide fingen an zu lachen.  
„Was habe ich mir da nur eingebrockt?", flüsterte James und erhob sich vom Tisch. „Leute, bis später. Ich muss dann mal ins Ministerium – Todesser jagen!"  
„Pass auf dich auf!", flehte Lily und James verabschiedete sich von ihr mit einem Kuss. „Werde ich."  
Lily sah ihm hinterher wie er das Haus verließ. „Und was habt ihr so geplant?"  
„Naja, außer über unsere Mission nachdenken nicht viel. Vielleicht ein Spaziergang oder so. Mal sehen. Aber bei dem Wetter wohl eher nicht."  
Lily nickte. „Ja, aber bitte entschuldige mich kurz. Ich muss den Kleinen holen. Er dürfte auch so langsam wach sein und ich bin mir sicher, dass er genauso einen großen Hunger wie dein Dad und du hast." Lily lächelte ihm noch einmal kurz an und verließ dann die Küche. Harry sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Jetzt war alles ruhig bis auf das leise ticken der Wanduhr, dessen Zeiger auf kurz nach sieben stand. In wenigen Stunden würde James vielleicht Sirius und Arthur mitbringen um weiteres zu bereden und er war sich sicher, dass Sirius sich ihnen anschließen würde. Schließlich verabscheute er die dunklen Künste. Das einzige was Harry Bammel bereitete war, dass etwas schief gehen könnte und er einen von seiner Familie verlieren würde. Aber dies wollte Harry nicht riskieren. Wenn er die Horkruxe zerstört, sollten sie im Hintergrund aufhalten aber Harry wusste auch, dass sie damit nicht einverstanden sein würden. Schließlich brauchte Ginny ihn. Jetzt mehr denn je. In wenigen Wochen käme das Kind zur Welt und dies wollte er nicht verpassen. Er würde seine Frau unterstützen wo er nur könnte. Es würde stressig werden sich darum zu kümmern und nebenbei noch die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu beginnen. Umso schneller sie damit anfingen umso schneller wären sie fertig umso mehr Zeit hätte er dann für seine Familie. 

Es waren ein paar Stunden vergangen und die Wanduhr schlug gerade 12. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, die Sonne ist zum Vorschein gekommen und Harry und Ginny hatten sich entschlossen draußen einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen. Lily wollte sie mit klein Harry begleiten. Bewaffnet mit Regenschirmen und Kinderwagen machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung eines kleinen Parkes in Godrics Hallow. Ginny hatte Harrys Hand gegriffen und musterte neugierig ihre Umgebung. Vögel zwischerten und flogen von Baum zu Baum. Ein paar Regentropfen tropften noch von den Blättern zu Boden und es waren im Park kaum Leute unterwegs. „Das ist schön hier!", seufzte Ginny leise. Der Park war gepflegt und sauber. Der Kieselweg unter ihren Füßen knirschte bei jedem Schritt. Es gab mehrere Wiesen mit Blumen jeglicher Art, die umringt von einer Mauer aus Gebüschen waren.  
„Jetzt ist nicht viel los, aber an den Wochenenden ist der Park voller Pärchen überfüllt und du findest kaum eine Bank zum setzen. Da muss man echt Glück haben. Leider sind die Bänke jetzt nass, so dass wir uns nicht hinsetzen könnten. Sicherlich könnten wir einen Zauberspruch verwenden, aber das würde die Muggle nur zu sehr verwirren." Lily grinste sie an und zeigte ihnen weiter den Weg durch den Park. „Ich bin hier schon häufig mit James lang gelaufen. Schon vor deiner Zeit Harry. Ich fand den Park auf Anhieb schön. Ich bewundere die Pracht der Blumen die hier blühen und wie hier alles gepflegt ist. Sicherlich gibt es Leute die keinen Mülleimer kennen, aber trotzdem bleibt der Park sauber. Ohne das Personal würde der Park nicht so glänzen sondern wie eine Müllhalde aussehen!"  
Harry nickte und sein Blick wanderte ebenfalls umher. „Das ist wirklich schön hier Mom. Hier könnte man Stunden lang spazieren gehen."  
„Ja find ich auch. Das kommt eindeutig nach mir. James Ding war das noch nie so, aber mir zu liebe geht er immer mit. Aber die schönste Zeit ist der Frühling. Angenehme Temperaturen und alles blüht." In Lilys Augen glitzerte es verdächtig. „Ich habe mich jedes Jahr auf den Frühling gefreut und ich will ihn noch so häufig beobachten. Ich will nicht sterben."  
„Wir werden es verhindern. Wenn ihr nicht Peter sondern Sirius nehmt, dann werdet ihr nicht an Halloween dieses Jahres umgebracht. Wir werden ein Weg finden wie wir ihn besiegen können und wenn erst seine Horkruxe zerstört sind, dann hat er keine Chance zurückzukommen."  
„Du sagst es so einfach, aber er muss erst einmal besiegt werden."  
„Wir werden es schaffen Lily." Ginny legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Schwiergermutter und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Alles wird gut gehen. Vertrau Harry. Auch wenn es schwer ist. Vertrauen ist das wichtigste auf der Welt und ich sehe es auch nicht gerne, dass Harry dies durchziehen will, aber ich verstehe seine Gründe. Er will die Prophezeiung erfüllen um hier etwas zu verändern."

Der Himmel begann sich wieder zu verdunkeln und sie beschlossen nach Hause zurückzukehren. Kaum waren sie Zuhause angekommen öffnete der Himmel seine Türen und der Regen prasselte wieder auf die Erde hinab.  
„Gerade noch einmal Glück gehabt!" Lily atmete erleichtert auf und trug Harry ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihn auf dem Boden absetzte und begann mit ihm zu spielen. Harry und Ginny gesellten sich zu ihnen. Harry hatte sich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und sein Blick war zur Decke gerichtet, während Ginny sich an ihn kuschelte. Automatisch zog Harry sie an sich und seine Hand umschlag ihren Bauch. „Bald ist unser Stern auf der Welt!"  
Ginny nickte. „Ja und ich hatte es mir anders vorgestellt."  
„Ich auch, aber wir müssen das Schicksal so akzeptieren wie es ist und es will es so, dass du unser Kind wohl hier auf die Welt bringst."  
„Wisst ihr eigentlich was es wird?"  
Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, wir wollen uns überraschen lassen. Es ist uns egal was es wird. Hauptsache gesund."

Bei James sah die Lage aber nicht ganz so entspannt aus wie daheim. Im Ministerium herrschte Vollbetrieb. Jeder wollte irgendwas von ihm und er hatte noch Unmengen von Papierkram zu erledigen. Dabei wollte er eigentlich nur nach Hause und keine Nachtschicht einlegen. Sirius ging es nicht anders. Die Beiden teilten sich ein Büro und er war genauso mit Arbeit vollgestapelt wie James. Die Beiden hatten ausgemacht zum Abendessen nach Godrics Hallow zu gehen um weitere Sachen zu besprechen. Arthur hatten sie ebenfalls benachrichtigt, aber es schien nicht so als ob sie es rechtzeitig schaffen würden. Sie bräuchten eine gute Fee, die die Arbeit für sie in Sekundenschnelle erledigte.  
„Wieso ist mein Stapel größer als deiner?", maulte Sirius rum. Seine Hand schmerzte bereits vom Schreiben und unruhig rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.  
„Padfoot, ich erinnere mich daran, dass heute Morgen mein Stapel höher war als deiner. Also arbeite ich schneller als du."  
„Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Können wir das ganze nicht auf morgen vertagen?"  
„Dann haben wir morgen das Doppelte und ich habe keine Lust Nachtschichten einzulegen. Jetzt hör auf zu maulen und arbeite. Ansonsten können wir das Abendessen knicken."  
„Abendessen?" Sirius sein Gesicht hellte sich prompt auf und begann weiter zu arbeiten. Mit Essen konnte man ihn locken und James konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Das war so typisch Padfoot. Kaum erwähnt man essen ist seine schlechte Laune vorbei und meistens war er dann sogar noch vor James fertig...  
Kurz vor sieben betrat Arthur das Büro der Beiden. „Na wie stehts?"  
„Gerade fertig geworden. Ich hasse Schreibarbeit!" James hatte sich aus seinem Schreibtischstuhl erhoben und streckte sich erst mal. „Ich hoffe morgen steht was anderes ran. Meine Hände tun jetzt schon vom vielen Schreiben weh."  
„Kenn ich. Ich kann übrigens nicht allzu lange bleiben. Molly wartet und sie hat es verdammt nicht leicht mit den Zwillingen. Die halten einen auf Trab."  
„Wir haben es gehört. Dann lasst uns am Besten jetzt gehen und ich denke wir sollten uns regelmäßig treffen um weitere Vorgehensweisen zu besprechen. Padfoot kommst du?"  
Sirius trat an ihre Seite und nacheinander flohten sie ins Anwesen der Potters wo bereits auf ihre Ankunft gewartet wurde.  
„Da seit ihr ja endlich!" Lächelnd fiel Lily James um den Hals. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft. Seine Hände umschlangen ihren Rücken und er drückte sie leicht an sich. Lily hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und genoss den Kuss. Langsam lösten sich die beiden von einander. „Im Ministerium war total viel los und wir wurden heute mit Schreibkram vollgehäuft. Ging nicht früher. Eigentlich hatten wir nicht damit gerechnet fertig zu werden, aber irgendwie haben wir es doch geschafft."  
„Da bin ich aber froh. Ansonsten wäre das Abendessen kalt geworden."  
„Was gibt es?" Sirius war neben sie getreten und schnupperte in der Luft. „Hähnchen mit Pommes?" Das Nicken von Lily nahm er als Bestätigung. „Yeah mein Leibgericht!"  
„Padfoot, bei dir ist alles dein Leibgericht!", schmunzelte James und begab sich dann in Richtung Esszimmer. „Albus kommt übrigens später vorbei. Er muss noch ein paar Sachen im Schloss regeln und er meinte, dass er den Hut mitbringt."  
Harry nahm dies als Nicken zur Kenntnis und begab sich ebenfalls in Richtung Esszimmer, wo er sich dann neben Ginny niederließ. Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an und ihre Hände lagen auf ihrem Bauch. „Es ist mal wieder sehr aktiv."  
„In ein paar Wochen hast du es überstanden."  
„Aber dann werden wir schlaflose Nächte haben und du wirst auch aufstehen wenn das Kind schreit!" Ginny zwickte ihn leicht in die Seite und blickte dann zu klein Harry hinüber, der in seinem kuhartigen Hochstuhl saß und alle mit großen Augen musterte. Um seinen Hals war ein Lätzchen gebunden, sein Mund war leicht geöffnet und seine Hände trommelten leicht auf die Tischablage.  
Ginny nahm dies lächelnd zur Kenntnis und blickte dann zu Lily, die das Essen in den Raum schweben ließ. Sofort stürzten sich James und Sirius darauf. Die beiden waren wirklich zwei Kindsköpfe und wenn man sie sehen würde, würde man meinen, sie hätten seit Tagen nichts mehr zu Essen bekommen.  
Das Essen verlief eher ruhig und schweigsam. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und es wurden wenn dann nur wenige Worte miteinander gewechselt.  
„Sag mal Lily, wie haltest du das eigentlich mit den beiden auf?" Arthur deutete mit seinen Fingern auf die Beiden, die sich ihr Essen in den Mund stopften.   
„Das frage ich mich auch manchmal und ich habe bisher keine Antwort drauf gefunden. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich die beiden seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts kenne und sie haben mich abgehärtet. Ich bin echt froh, das Harry nicht die Tischmanieren seines Vaters geerbt hat." Lily grinste kurz zu Harry hinüber, dessen Blick auf seinem Vater und Paten lag, die ein ‚Wettessen' veranstalteten. „Das hätte nämlich was werden können. Noch einen dritten mit diesen Manieren kann ich echt nicht gebrauchen, aber ich glaube wenn sie diese Angewohnheit ablegen würden, dann würde mir irgendetwas fehlen. Schließlich brauche ich doch etwas worüber ich Schmunzeln kann."  
„Aber du hättest ja nicht für uns alle Kochen müssen."  
„Arthur, ich koche eh immer für eine ganze Fußballmannschaft. James und Sirius verdrücken so viel und ich frage mich echt wie sie dass schaffen. Sie legen nicht einmal ein Fettpolsterchen an. Zumindest James. Bei Sirius bin ich mir da nicht so sicher."  
„Was? Willst du damit sagen ich bin dick?" Sirius hatte seinen Blick gehoben und starrte Lily empört an. Er war doch niemals im Leben dick. Sie konnte alles von ihm behaupten – nur nicht über sein Aussehen urteilen. Er sah verdammt gut aus und war nicht dick.   
„Sirius, man sollte schon ganz zuhören anstatt einen einzelnen Gesprächsbrocken aufzufangen. Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass du dick bist. Ich habe nur eine These aufgestellt, die besagt, dass ihr einfach nicht zunehmt. Dabei verdrückt ihr immer so viel!"  
„Flower, das ist antrainiert. Ich trainiere das mein ganzes Leben lag. Padfoot und ich sind abgehärtet."  
„Wenn du meinst."

Nach dem Essen flammte der Kamin grün auf und Dumbledore trat hinaus. „Guten Abend. Ich habe mir erlaubt ein paar Dinge mitzubringen, die uns vielleicht helfen können. Einmal der sprechende Hut und ich bitte euch James, Sirius, dass ihr nichts übles damit macht, ein paar Bücher über Horkruxe aus der Verbotenen Abteilung und mein Denkarium dabei. Ich bin sicher, dass dies viel von Nützen sein wird." Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes verwandelten sich die Gegenstände in ihre ursprüngliche Größe, welche er dann auf den abgeräumten Esstisch abstellte. „Harry, wenn du irgendwelche Erinnerungen uns zeigen willst, dann kannst du sie hier reintun und wir können sie dann alle gemeinsam anschauen."  
Harry nickte und hob den Hut vom Tisch. „Die Frage ist nur wie ich jetzt an das Schwert gelange.", murmelte er leise vor sich hin und eine Hand griff in den leeren Hut. Leicht enttäuscht musste er feststellen, dass diese Weg nicht funktionierte, aber das war doch im Vorne hinein klar gewesen. „Professor, darf ich ihn einmal aufsetzen?"  
Dumbledore nickte und Harry setzte dich den Hut auf. Sofort bildeten sich Falten und der Hut begann sich auf Harrys Kopf zu bewegen. „Huh? Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet und wen haben wir denn da? Was machst du denn hier in dieser Zeit? Vergangenheit verändern? Ich verstehe. Gryffindor war das richtige Haus für dich und ich bereue meine Entscheidung nicht dich in das Haus deiner Eltern gesteckt zu haben, aber denk dran, du musst das Rätsel knacken, erst dann werde ich meinen wertvollsten Schatz preisgeben." Der Hut verstummte und Harry nahm ihn von Kopf. Nur wie sollte das klappen? Wie sollte er das Rätsel ums Schwert lösen? Hermine hätte sicherlich sämtliche Ideen und er vermisste ihren klugen Rat.  
„Und was hat der Hut gesagt?" Neugierig blickte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille an.  
„Er hat gesagt, dass ich erst das Rätsel um das Schwert knacken muss, bevor ich es aus dem Hut ziehen kann. Nur die Frage ist wie." Seufzend legte Harry den Hut auf den Tisch zurück und nahm eines der verstaubten Bücher in die Hand. „Was sind Horkuxe...", las er vor und schlug die erste Seite vorsichtig auf.

Was bedeutet der Begriff Horkrux überhaupt? Horkux ist ein Teil der sehr dunklen Künste und bedeutet nichts anderes als seine Seele zu spalten und diese in einem Gegenstand einzusperren, bis die Zeit reif ist um an die Unsterblichkeit zu gelangen. Wer Horkuxe erstellt muss zuerst Morde begehen, die ihm dann ermöglichen seine Seele in Teile zu spalten. Horkuxe erstellen ist sehr gefährlich und man sollte wirklich darüber im Klaren sein ob man sein Leben dafür riskieren will und jegliche Art zu fühlen verlieren will...

Harry legte das Buch beiseite und blickte auf das Denkarium. „Ich glaube, wir sollten am Anfang der Geschichte mit den Horkruxen anfangen. In meinem Schuljahr als die Kammer des Schreckens durch Ginny geöffnet wurde. Damit ihr seht, wie sich so ein Horkrux ausbreitet und was deren Folgen waren."  
Ginny schluckte auf und ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in Harrys Arm. Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr und strich ihr über Wange. „Du musst nicht mit wenn du nicht willst. Außerdem denke ich werden wir noch nicht heute reisen sondern in den nächsten Tagen. Ich muss mir erst mal klar werden welche Erinnerungen ich darein tue und in welcher Reihenfolge."  
Die rothaarige Frau atmete erleichtert auf und ihr Druck um Harrys Arm wurde sanfter. „Ich überleg es mir, aber ich denke, dass ich mitreisen werde."  
Harry nickte und versiegelte ihre Lippen kurz mit einem Kuss. „Ich liebe dich und wir stehen das gemeinsam durch – wie so vieles anderes auch. Okay?"  
Ginny lächelte ihn an und beugte sich dann über ein weiteres Buch. „Horkruxe erkennen und deren Gefahren im Kontakt... Ich würde sagen, dass sollten wir alle lesen. Horkuxe sind gefährlich. Sehr sogar."  
„Da bin ich deiner Meinung, also bitte lest das Buch. Professor, wie ich sehe haben sie außerdem Bücher über verschiedene Flüche mitgebracht."  
„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Tom da vielleicht ein paar abgewandelt hat oder so. Ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht helfen könnten."  
Harry nickte. „Okay, ich würde sagen, die Hausaufgabe von jedem ist die Bücher zu lesen und nachdem man sie durch hat, werden sie weitergereicht und Dad, Sirius, ich meine damit richtiges Lesen, nicht durchblättern. Ich weiß, dass ihr Bücher nicht abhaben könnt. Ich bin gut informiert." Grinsend zwinkerte er ihnen zu und verteilte die Bücher. Nur die Bücher mit den dunklen Zaubern behielt er für sich. Er würde heute Abend vorm Schlafen gehen mit Lesen anfangen.


	14. Authors Note

Ich werde diese Story hier nicht mehr fortsetzen

Ich werde diese Story hier nicht mehr fortsetzen. Kaum Kommis ;) Aber trotzdem höre ich damit nicht auf. Wenn ihr an weiteres interessiert seit, gibt es 2 Möglichkeiten für euch

www.harrypotter-xperts.de/fanfiction?story7679

fanfiktion.de/s/474748ad0000646d067007d0

Geupdatet wird immer So + Mi

Seit mir nicht böse, dass es hier nicht mehr weitergeht ;), aber hier ist wirklich nichts los


End file.
